Trapped in This Thing Called Love
by ElectricRain
Summary: Rin is in love with her best friend, Inuyasha. Unfortunately, he's engaged to someone else. Will Rin ever get him to love her? Or is there someone else out there for her? AU
1. Pain of an Engagement

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.   
  
AN: This is my first Inuyasha fic. I mostly write fics on the Tribeworld board.  
  
Rin stormed into her room and slammed the door. With a deep sigh, she looked down at the crumbled white card in her hand.  
  
"You are cordially invited to celebrate the engagement of Inuyasha..."  
  
She stopped reading and threw the card on the floor.  
  
"He's getting married and he didn't even tell me." she said as she dug into the card with the heel of her boot. "You're an asshole."  
  
Rin spotted a picture of him on her dresser. She picked it up and then smashed it against the dresser. She sunk down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. The anger she was feeling was nothing compared to the hurt. Inuyasha was her best friend and she should have been happy for him, but she wasn't. Like some stupid cliché, she had fallen in love with him. Normally his being with someone wouldn't bother her but this was different. No woman had ever lasted long enough for him to propose to. Someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Go away." she yelled.   
  
Rin knew that it could only be her stepmother. She knocked on the door once again and then walked in.  
  
"I didn't say come in." Rin snapped.  
  
"Too bad. Rin, you're nineteen. It's time for you to grow up. You can't sulk and pout because you don't get your way. He doesn't want to be with you so get over it. Your father said to tell you that you have an hour to get dressed."  
  
"Go to hell." Rin said with a sweet smile. "What I find interesting is the fact that this is the first I'm hearing about this. He would have wrote me and told me what was going on."  
  
"No modern convenience, no outside interference, wasn't that what it said in that retreat brochure you gave to us six months ago. We saw no point in sending you're mail to you if you couldn't get it. You're the one who wanted to go. So who's to blame if he couldn't get in touch with you?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Gladly." her stepmother said with a smile. "Like I said, you have an hour."  
  
"And like I said, I'm not going."  
  
Two hours later, Rin found herself walking into the ballroom that Inuyasha's parents had rented. I can't believe I'm here, Rin thought. A bit of curiosity, and lots of not so gentle pressure from her father, persuaded her to come. The minute she walked in the door, Rin moved to the back of the room and stayed there. She wasn't ready to face him yet. She scanned the room until she found him dancing in the middle of the room with his fiancée. Rin narrowed her eyes and studied her.   
  
"She pretty but I've seen better." Rin mumbled bitchily.   
  
She hated this intense feeling of jealousy. Truth was, the girl was more than pretty. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a cream colored knee length dress that made her look like an angel and she had long black hair that looked like it should be used in a shampoo commercial. And compared to her Rin knew that she looked frumpy. Rin hated dressing up and following fashion trends. She stuck to dark colors and her hair was so unruly that she kept it shoulder length just to tame it. Rin sighed deeply. She could understand why he wanted to marry the girl. If I were a guy, I'd want to too, Rin thought to herself sadly. A waiter walked by so she grabbed a glass of champagne.  
  
"Hiding in the shadows Rin?" a cold voice said coming up behind her.  
  
She turned around and faced the one person who could make the night even worse for her if he chose to.  
  
"Sesshomaru." she said matching his cold tone.  
  
"I'm surprised that you came."  
  
"And miss Inuyasha's engagement party? Wild horses couldn't keep me away."  
  
"More like you'd wish they'd drag you away."  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"Would I?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Rin gave him a look that said drop dead. He just looked at her expressionlessly and took a sip of his own champagne. She resisted the urge to strangle him. No jury would convict you if you killed him, she thought. Everyone thought he was cold and emotionless, but Rin knew better. Sesshomaru had a sense of humor and liked to have fun. Unfortunately, it was a dark and sarcastic sense of humor and his idea of fun was watching people squirm. Normally she enjoyed   
  
it and gave as good as she got. But when it came to him making fun of her feelings for Inuyasha, she clammed up.   
  
"They look good together don't they?" he asked not so innocently.  
  
Rin was about to say something nasty to him when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Inuyasha coming toward her. She smiled brightly and ignoring what people might say, ran over to him.   
  
"I'm glad that you're finally back." he said hugging her.  
  
"I got back today." she said as she reluctantly let him go. "I barely had time to walk in the door before Claire shoved the invitation in my face."  
  
"Sorry about that. I tried getting in touch with you, but those freaks at that retreat wouldn't let me."  
  
"It's my fault. I wanted to go and they're very strict about their no outside interruptions rule."  
  
"You had a good time then?"  
  
"It was enlightening." she said with a smile. "I met some really cool people."  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us Inuyasha?" his fiancée asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"Kagome, this is Rin. Rin, this is Kagome."  
  
"Nice to meet you Rin. Inuyasha has told me so much about you."  
  
"Only the good stuff." he said with a smile.  
  
"That must have been a short conversation." Rin said forcing a smile. "So Inuyasha, can I have a dance?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute Kagome."  
  
Rin grabbed his hand and led him away from Kagome. She moved close to him and they began dancing.   
  
"So are you happy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Kagome is great. And before you ask, she's not a bimbo. In fact, she's studying to become a doctor."  
  
Rin groaned inwardly. She's gorgeous and smart.   
  
"Is she going to last?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you tend to run through girls."  
  
"Not this time. There's something different about Kagome. I can't explain it."  
  
"Then don't. I'm happy for you Inuyasha."  
  
Rin didn't want to talk about it anymore so she leaned her head against him. It felt so nice being next to him. She squeezed her eyes closed to keep herself from crying. Why can't he feel the same way about me, she wondered.   
  
"Can I cut in?"  
  
Rin lifted her head and glared at Sesshomaru. She was going to tell him to get lost, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Out the corner of her eye, Rin saw Inuyasha dancing with Kagome again.  
  
"Why do you refuse to let me have any peace?"  
  
"You'll have peace when I do. You're stepmother begged me to come dance with you."  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to watch you embarrass yourself by drooling all over Inuyasha."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"You were."  
  
Deep inside she knew that she had been. He looked so handsome in his dark suit and he smelled heavenly. Given half the chance, Rin would have jumped him. She let her gaze shift over to the couple in question. They were staring into each other's eyes as they dance. Maybe they won't last, she thought hopefully.  
  
"Don't even think about causing any trouble. It'll just make them closer."  
  
"I don't have to make trouble. It won't last. It can't."  
  
"Look at them together. Anything that sickening is bound to last." Sesshomaru said with a sarcastic smirk.  
  
"Trust me, anything that sickening can't last."  
  
"But it will. I know it and so do you. Now can we let this tiring conversation drop?"  
  
Rin nodded her head to agree to let it drop, at least for the moment. Even if she didn't talk about it, it wasn't far from her mind. Watching Inuyasha and Kagome was breaking her heart. She turned her head away from them and wiped away the tears that were welling up in her eyes. There was no way she'd survive if Inuyasha married Kagome.   
  
"I have to get out of here." she said as pulled away from Sesshomaru and bolted for the door. 


	2. Hangovers and Revenge

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Rin kept running until she was out of the hotel. She stopped and took a deep breath. What are you doing, she wondered to herself. The man you love is back the other way. Go back in there and scratch that man stealing bitch's eyes out.   
  
I can't.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because the longhaired pretty boy is probably right. If I try to cause trouble they'll just wind up getting closer. Besides, Inuyasha would never forgive me and that would defeat the purpose of breaking them up. So what are you going to do?   
  
Get a drink. Lots of them.  
  
Rin noticed a bar across the street so she crossed the street and went inside. It was practically empty.  
  
"Give me the strongest thing you've got" she said as she sat down on a stool.  
  
"ID please."   
  
She went in her purse and pulled out her ID.  
  
"That's a fake." he said as he looked at it.  
  
Rin dug in her purse again and pulled out three one hundred dollar bills.  
  
"Are these?"  
  
The bartender took the money and got her the drink. She downed it in a un-lady like way.  
  
"Another one please."  
  
"If you keep drinking them like that, you'll be flat on your face in no time."  
  
Rin turned to face the dark haired man that she hadn't noticed sitting on the stool next to her.  
  
"The man I love is engaged to some trollop. Maybe I want to be flat on my face." she snapped.  
  
"I know the feeling." he said. "My girlfriend just left me for a man twice my age. And I'm the one who introduced them."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Let me buy you a drink."  
  
"Sure. My name's Nick."  
  
"Nice to meet you Nick, I'm Rin."  
  
Rin shook his hand as she ordered more drinks.  
  
I'm never drinking again, Rin whispered to herself. The first thing I'm going to do is burn my fake id. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like it was packed with cotton. She tried to recall the night before, but the only thing she remembered was having drinks in a bar. She cautiously opened one eye. It was blessedly dark so she opened the other eye and sat up. She was in a hotel room. But who's? Rin quickly tried to recall the night before. She remembered sitting in the bar talking to some guy. She groaned as a flash of them leaving the bar and then walking into the hotel popped into her head. Maybe nothing happened, she thought.  
  
Then why are you in a hotel room? And where are your clothes?   
  
A quick check confirmed her fears. She was in her underclothes. She reached her hand out to feel if the guy was still in the bed with her. He wasn't. Rin knew that it was time to get out of there before she had to face the guy. She heard the curtains rustle as they were pulled opened. She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight that poured in.   
  
"It's about time you woke up."  
  
Rin felt the blood drain from her face at the sound of the familiar voice.   
  
"Please no." she mumbled to herself. "Anyone but him. Even a girl would be better."  
  
She put down her hand and groaned loudly. Standing there, looking impeccably groomed, was Sesshomaru. I'm dreaming, she thought to herself. I'm going to wake up and then laugh at this horrible nightmare. She pinched herself and it hurt. I couldn't have slept with Sesshomaru. The guy from last night had short dark hair. Just as she was about to sigh in relief, other pieces of the night before flashed through her mind. Sesshomaru appearing out of nowhere and getting rid of the guy. Her walking into a hotel room with him directly behind her. But the most disturbing thing she remembered was helping take off Sesshomaru's jacket, him pushing her onto the bed and then leaning over and whispering something into her ear.   
  
"Drink this and get dressed." he said interrupting her thoughts as he handed her a cup of coffee. "The party went late last night so a few of the guests stayed over, your parents included. So now they want us to have breakfast together. You have forty-five minutes to get downstairs."  
  
Rin blinked and took the cup but didn't say anything. She was still in shock. But he was standing there like nothing had happened. She shook her head slightly. How could he be so calm about them sleeping together? Then again maybe he's acting like that because he knows nothing happened. Rin looked up at him.  
  
"Did we sleep together? Or is this one of your sadistic mind games." she asked angrily. "If it is I will personally castrate you."   
  
Sesshomaru, who had been hanging his suit up, turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I should be offended that you forgot. Especially after what you said."   
  
This time, Rin felt her face grow hot. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she buried her face in her hands. She silently prayed for someone to take mercy and kill her. Why him? Why did he have to be the one to find out that the flirty, trash talking, supposedly sexually free Rin was actually a virgin. He was never going to let her live it down.   
  
"Where are you going?" she asked as he started to head for the door.  
  
"Away from you."  
  
"We need to talk."   
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what happened last night. And how for your future children's sake, you're never going to mention it to anyone."  
  
"Remind me again what happened last night?"  
  
That cool voice of his grated on Rin's nerves. He was toying with her and Rin wasn't in the mood for it. She gripped the coffee mug in her hand tighter to keep from throwing it at him.  
  
"I drunk a little too much last night and now I've made the worst mistake of my life."  
  
"You shouldn't drink so much."  
  
"Well everyone should be entitled to at least one night of drunken stupidity. Don't you think?"  
  
Rin smirked when he gave her his coldest glare.   
  
"Nothing happened. As usual, I was sent to keep you from causing any further embarrassment to your family."  
  
Relief washed over Rin, but it was quickly replaced with anger. For some reason this was worse than him messing with her about her feelings for Inuyasha. This time Rin didn't try to stop herself. She threw the cup of coffee. Sesshomaru moved out the way but not before some of the coffee splashed on the leg of his suit.   
  
"I'll send you the bill for that."  
  
He walked out the door, but Rin wasn't finished with him yet. She jumped out of the bed and went after him. Just as she was close enough to hit him, he turned around and caught her arm.  
  
"What kind of man are you? Making me believe that we slept together."  
  
"Think again Rin. I never said we slept together. You're just so self obsessed that you actually let yourself believe that I want to sleep with you." he said coldly. "Well let me clear it up for you, and I'll say it so that even you can understand. You are the last girl on earth that I'd lower myself to sleep with. You now have thirty minutes to get downstairs."  
  
He let her go and walked off. Instead of getting going after him again, she took a deep breathed and calmed down.   
  
"Don't get mad Rin." she said out loud to herself. "Get even."  
  
Exactly thirty minutes later, Rin walked into the private dining room to have breakfast.   
  
"You finally made it." Claire said. "I must say Rin that's an interesting outfit you have on."  
  
"Thanks." Rin muttered as she sat down.   
  
She wasn't in the mood for Claire's catty behavior. They both knew that Rin's outfit looked horrible. She hadn't had a change of clothes, or the time to get some, so she had thrown one of Sesshomaru's jackets over the black dress she had worn the night before. The jacket was too big so she had to cuff the sleeves and it didn't really match the dress, but Rin didn't care. She had something more important to worry about, and his name was Sesshomaru. She was going to make his life miserable for making her believe that they had sleep together.   
  
"Rough night Rin?"   
  
A smile involuntarily spread across her face. In her sour mood, she hadn't realized that Inuyasha was sitting next to her. She moved closer so they could whisper.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me."   
  
"Why'd you run off yesterday?"  
  
"I felt sick all of a sudden. And since I knew Sesshomaru would slaughter me where I stood if I harmed his precious suit, I got out of there." she lied.   
  
"Although," Inuyasha began with a grin. "Seeing his reaction would have made it worth it."  
  
Rin giggled softly and placed her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"You're the only one who loves to torture Sesshomaru more than I do. That's why I missed you so much."  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something but he looked up and started smiling. Rin looked up and started frowning as she saw Kagome walk into the room. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Hello Rin." she said looking at her.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Rin took her arm from around Inuyasha. For a brief second, she had allowed herself to forget about her.   
  
"Rin why don't you let Kagome sit next to Inuyasha."  
  
She looked up at Claire and gave her a look that told her to back off.   
  
"It's okay." Kagome said. "I'll sit over there."  
  
"Rin doesn't mind. Do you Rin?" Claire asked.  
  
Rin wanted nothing more than to tell both Claire and Kagome to go to hell, but she knew it would only cause more trouble than it solved. So she bit her tongue and moved to the only other available seat, unfortunately it was right next to Sesshomaru. Rin pulled the chair as far away from him as possible and then sat down. She looked over at Inuyasha and groaned. He and Kagome were already in a world of their own. She tore her eyes away from them and stared at the artwork on the wall behind them. All of a sudden a smile spread across her face.   
  
"So has everyone heard the news yet?" she said suddenly.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"What have you gotten your self into now Rin?"  
  
"Nothing Claire." she snapped. "I'm just trying to say that I've got a summer job."  
  
"Good for you Rin." her father said.  
  
"Shopping doesn't count." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
"It's a real job you twit." she said sticking her tongue out at him.   
  
"Who would give you a job?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."   
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked from Sesshomaru to Rin.  
  
"Why haven't you told them?" she said as she turned to give him an innocent look.   
  
"Why don't you?" he said stiffly.  
  
"I'll be happy to tell them. I'm going to paint two murals for him. One in his office and another in his apartment."  
  
This time no one could hide their shocked looks. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, stayed expressionless while both Claire and his mother gasped loudly. Inuyasha tried his best not to laugh. Everyone knew how particular Sesshomaru was with his things. Nothing less than the best or perfection would be good enough for him. They also knew that he had recently spent a lot of time and money to have his apartment done to his exact specifications. So to have Rin come in and mess with it was unthinkable. Instead of saying what they all were really thinking, they offered Rin their congratulations and went back to what they were doing. Sesshomaru moved his chair closer to her and leaned over.  
  
"You are not going anywhere near my apartment or office." he said low enough for only her to hear.  
  
"But I am. Otherwise, I'll make sure your mother and Claire never let you get a moments rest about taking away poor little Rin's first job." she said with a smile.   
  
"My parents respect my privacy. They'll never know that you didn't do the murals."  
  
Before he realized what she was planning, Rin laughed and threw her arms around him.  
  
"That's so nice of you." she said loudly with fake excitement. "Everyone Sesshomaru just said that once I'm done, he's going to throw a party so you can all see the finished murals."  
  
"That's great." said his mother.  
  
"I'm look forward to see it."  
  
"This is going to be fun." said Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him but didn't say anything. Rin smiled brightly because she knew she had won.   
  
"You can always pay someone to repaint after I'm gone." she whispered to him.   
  
Rin let go of him and smiled to herself. Normally she would just let it drop, but this time she wasn't. She was actually going to paint the murals because she knew that it would annoy the hell out of Sesshomaru. For the murals, she envisioned bright neon colors, animal prints, maybe some clowns and to top it all off a huge portrait of herself giving him the finger. Then again maybe she'd paint a portrait of him. Or rather his true self, the devil incarnate. Rin couldn't help but to laugh at the image of Sesshomaru with horns and a forked tail. She couldn't wait to see the expressionless look on his face turn to revulsion when he saw the murals. Oh yes, this was going to be the best fun she had in a long time.  
  
******************  
  
Author's note- Just a slight warning, if you hate reading stories where the characters are ooc, you should stop reading right now. I haven't seen enough episodes to get everyone's personalities straight. Plus, I like writing the characters ooc. Also can some please tell me how to do italics and fix the spacing?   
  
Reiji- thanks. I'm glad you like it. It's my first Inuyasha fic.   
  
Demonic Rose- :D thank you.   
  
Ookami Spirit Hishana- Thanks for reading.   
  
duckknight - at this moment, it's a Sess/Rin   
  
Avalonian Witch- thank you for reading. I love your stories. Sorry about not sending the email address.   
  
Angel64- sorry about that. The b wasn't supposed to be there. I'm terribly indecisive about what's going to happen, but I think it will be Rin/Sess. I don't know why but I just think they'd be cute together. 


	3. Not to be Outdone

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  Sorry for the long wait and that this part is kind of dull.  I needed it to help set up for things to come.

Sesshomaru put the report he was trying to read down.  It was useless to try to finish it because he couldn't concentrate.  His mind was fixated on Rin.  At any moment she was going to walk into his office and begin to destroy it.  And then once she was done, she was going to move onto his apartment. The last person he wanted to touch anything of his was Rin. Everything about her irritated him to no end.  For no reason at all, Sesshomaru mentally began listing her faults.  She was spoiled beyond belief, self-obsessed, and flighty.  From the moment she had graduated high school, she had changed her major more times than he could count.  Chef, architect, interior designer, accounting, and now artist.  Not to mention she was mouthy, disrespectful, childish, and stupid.  Correction, he thought suddenly.  She just acts stupid.  Sesshomaru knew that she had been her school's salutatorian and that she had only gotten A's and B's in her many college courses.  Although, he would begrudgingly admit that some of her paintings that Inuyasha had weren't exactly horrible.  But then again, she had painted those for her beloved Inuyasha.  Naturally she would try her best on those.  Sesshomaru could just imagine what she had in mind for him.  Something hideous with neon colors no doubt.  But he had a surprise for her.  With one phone call he had gained the upper hand.   Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly.  His office door flew open and Rin walked in.  The smirk dropped off his face and was replaced with the familiar Rin induced irritation.  

"Good morning."  she said brightly.  "Isn't it a great day?"

Even though he was wearing his usual bland expression, Rin knew that Sesshomaru was scowling inside.  His misery made her day so she couldn't stop smiling.  Rin looked around his office.   It was just like she thought it would be, cold and clinical feeling.  The whole room seemed to scream  "I am the boss, obey me!"   Just like Sesshomaru.  She sniggered at this thought.  Despite the cold feeling of the room, it was still gorgeous.  She almost felt bad about what she was planning to do.  Almost.  He deserved this for what he did to her.  

"Nice view."  she said pointing to the window and then to the wall opposite it. "That's the best wall to put the mural on."

"You might want to rethink this whole thing."

"Why should I?"  she said as she came and sat on the end of his desk.  

For the first time, Sesshomaru noticed what she was wearing.  She had on dark green camouflage pants, black tee shirt and army boots.  A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  She was dressed as if she was prepared for war.  Well he was about to show her that her little war with him was over before it even began.

"Rin, do you know a woman named Allison Rohan?"

"Who doesn't?  She's the editor of Artistic Style magazine.  Not to mention she's helped launch the careers of up and coming artists."

She stopped talking and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"She's one of my clients wife.  I met her last night at a meeting with him and I happened to mention the murals.  She was interested in seeing them so I've invited her to look at them once you're done." 

This time Sesshomaru openly smirked at the shocked look on Rin's face.  He knew that she wasn't going to back out of doing the murals, especially since she knew that it annoyed him.  So the only thing he could do was make sure he got the best work out of her.  Rin wanted to scream. She hated the fact that he had been able to stop her from screwing him over.  There was no way she could do the inferior work she had planned on doing if Alison Rohan was going to see it.  Rin could just imagine that he was gloating inside.  Well she wasn't going to let him know that he had gotten the upper hand.  She planted a huge smile on her face and started jumping around excitedly.

"Alison Rohan is going to see my work.  Alison Rohan is going to see my work.  This is so fabulous and I have you to thank for it."

Rin launched herself off the desk and into Sesshomaru's arms.  He immediately pushed her away.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry, but this is the greatest thing to ever happen to me.  And it's all because of you."

_You bastard._

"Look, I skipped breakfast and now I'm starving.  I'm going to go get something to eat.  Want something?"

"No."

Rin gave him another smile and then walked out.  She got in the elevator and once the doors closed she dropped her smile.  Instead of going to get some food, she was going to spend her day fixing the whole mural mess.  She had to rethink and redesign them, and then she had to return the cheap house paint that she had caught on sale and buy the appropriate kind.  She was going to have to work harder than she imagined.

"One of these days I'm going to strangle him."  she said with a sigh.

Satisfied that he had thoroughly provoked Rin, Sesshomaru picked up the report and began working on it again.

Rin spent the rest of the day returning then buying new materials and at the library.  Afterwards, she went home to sketch some preliminary sketches.  She was in the kitchen getting snacks when Claire walked in.

"Rin, I need to speak to you."

"About what?"

"These murals of yours."

"You'll see them when they're done."

"What did you do to make Sesshomaru let you paint them?"

"Nothing.  He offered."

"He can hire top designers and painters so why would he choose you?"

"Because he adores me."  Rin said sarcastically.

"He didn't have any idea about the murals when you announced it did he?"  Claire asked as she realized it.  "This is another one of your games that you play to annoy him."

"I'm tired of this conversation."  Rin snapped.

"That means my guess is right."  she said with a self-satisfied smile.   "Why don't you grow up and stop playing these childish games."

"Why don't you grow up and stop taking your anger at my father out on me."  she said angrily.  "And just so you know, I'm not playing any games with Sesshomaru that he isn't playing with me."

Rin left the kitchen and continued out the front door.  She went for a walk to calm herself down.  She knew that she shouldn't let Claire get to her but she couldn't help herself.  After awhile, she realized that she had walked all the way to Inuyasha's apartment building.  Since she was tired, hungry, and didn't want to go home she went upstairs.  Once there, she knocked on the door and smiled brightly when Inuyasha opened it.

"Got an extra bed for a homeless friend?"

"You and Claire arguing again?"  he asked as he moved aside to let her in.

"Of course."

"About what?"

"Does it matter with her?  As long as she's bitching at me she's in heaven.  One day she'll realize that it's not my fault that my father cheated on her.  I'm just the innocent accident."  Rin said with a sigh as she sat down on the couch.  "Enough about me, what are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to be doing some report for my father.  Instead, I'm watching the Terminator."

"Cool."

Rin noticed a plate of food that Inuyasha had sitting on the table.  Her stomach rumbled slightly so she picked it up and began eating.

"Yummy shrimp, one of my favorites."   

"There's more in the kitchen."  he said taking it back.  "Go get your own."

"Yours tastes better."  she said taking a few shrimp off the plate.

After Rin helped him finish his food, then they settled down and watched the movie.  Toward the end, Inuyasha stretched out and fell asleep with his head in Rin's lap.  Even though her legs were falling asleep, she refused to move.  Instead she stared down at Inuyasha's sleeping face.  She ruffled his hair slightly and smiled at cute he was.  All I need is one good chance and I know I can make him mine, she thought to herself.

"Even if you had a thousand chances, he still wouldn't be yours.  He loves Kagome."  a voice that sounded infuriatingly like Sesshomaru's  mocked.  

The smile dropped from her face and she groaned.  Not only did he taunt her in person, but now he was taunting her in her thoughts.  

"Well just for that I'm going to be extra annoying to him tomorrow."  she said to herself.

Somehow the thought of bothering Sesshomaru always made her happy so the smile returned to her face.  

"No matter what the evil one or anyone else says, I'm not going to give up on us." She said to Inuyasha's sleeping face.

Rin leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  Then she laid her head back against the couch and went to sleep.  

DiLLiRgA-  thank you very much for the compliment.  I hope you continue to like it.  This is definitely going to be a Sess/Rin 

Ookami Spirit Hishana-  thank you.   As you  can see, she's not going to be able to do anything evil to his room.  Even though she's going to be doing the murals, I'm not going to really focus on them.  It was the only thing I could think of to make them spend time around each other.  :D   

Avalonian Witch-  I'm glad you liked it.   

duckknight-  thank you.  No one told me that they didn't like the characters.  I just wanted to warn everyone that they would be OOC.


	4. A Day With the Enemy

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  Thank s to everyone who read and replied.  I'd reply individually, but it's  late and I wanted to post this before I went to bed. 

Rin turned over on her side and barely caught herself before she rolled on the floor.  She opened her eyes and realized that she was on Inuyasha's couch.  She smiled as she remembered him falling asleep on her.  Suddenly the scent of food cooking hit her nose.  She got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"I don't care what you're cooking, I'm just glad that you did."  

"It was no problem."

Rin's head shot up at the sound of Kagome's voice.  Once again, she had let herself forget about her.  

"Have a seat.  The food is almost ready."

"That's okay.  I need to go home to shower and change."

"Rin, you have extra clothes in the spare room so you can shower and change here."  Inuyasha said coming into the kitchen.  "I know you can't function without breakfast so sit down and eat."

He walked over to Kagome and kissed her.

How can I eat if I have to look at the two of you kissing?  How disgusting.

"How are you feeling this morning Rin?"  Kagome asked.

_I'd be feeling a whole lot better if you weren't here_.

"Fine."  she said instead.

Kagome sat a plate of food in front of Rin and Rin began eating. 

"So have you decided what you're murals are going to be." Kagome asked.

"Not really."

"Have you always been interested in being an artist?"

"No." Rin said as she stuffed food in her mouth.

If her mouth was stuffed with food, then she wouldn't have to answer Kagome's stupid questions.

"Rin likes to keep her options open.   But she's secretly plotting to take over the business world.  Right Rin?"

Inuyasha looked at Rin and motioned for her to say something to Kagome.  Rin groaned to herself.   She had absolutely nothing to say to Kagome, except get lost.   

I'll ask her one question and that's it.

"So Kagome, how did you two meet?"

"My cousin introduced us.  She's has business dealing with Sesshomaru."

"The only business she wants to do with Sesshomaru is in the bedroom."  Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm trying to eat here." Rin said as she pretended to gag.   "The words Sesshomaru and bedroom should not be used in the same sentence while I'm present."

"Trust me, you'd like her Rin.  Wherever she is, Sesshomaru tries not to be."  

"What he's trying not to say is that my cousin is very forceful."  Kagome said.

"Really?"  Rin said getting interested.  "I think I could like her.  Give her my number and get her to call me.  Do you think she'll mind jumping from a cake for Sesshomaru's birthday, or Christmas?"

Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing.  

"Rin, would you like to go shopping with me and Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked suddenly.

I'd rather have a root canal.

"Sorry, I can't.  I have to go to work."

"You're painting a mural for Sess."  Inuyasha said.  "That's not work, that's fun.  Especially seeing as you're just going to slap the most idiotic picture on the wall.  So why not just skip today."

"Normally I'd do that.  But he got Alison Rohan to come see my work.  She can make or break my career before it begins so I have to be at my best.  And as hateful as your brother is, he's not going to give me an inch to screw around."

"Another time them?"  Kagome said.

"I'd really like that."  Rin said as she plastered a smile on her face.  "Now if you two will excuse me, I need to go get ready."

She quickly showered and changed.  When she opened the door of the guest bedroom, Inuyasha was standing there.

"Rin, I need to ask you something?"

"What?"  she asked even though she had a good idea of what he was going to ask.

"Blow Sesshomaru off and go shopping with us."

"You and Kagome can go.  Why do you need me?"

"Kagome wants to get to know you better."  Inuyasha said.  "And I want that too.  You're my best friend and she's going to be my wife.  I want you two to be friends."

"Can't we do it another time?"

"Today's her day off.  Please go.  Do it for me."

Inuyasha gave Rin the puppy dog eyes that she always had a hard time resisting.  She knew that she was in a no win situation.  If she said yes, then she'd have to spend the morning Kagome.  But if she said no, Inuyasha was going to want to know why.  And that was a question she didn't want to answer.  

"I'll go."  she said with a sigh.

"Thank you.  I owe you."

She gave him a small smile as he hugged her.

The things I do for you Inuyasha.

By the end of the day, Rin was ready to kill herself.  Not because she was having a horrible time, but because she was having fun.  And she had to admit, even though not even under the harshest torture would she do so again, that Kagome was an okay person.  Rin knew that she could even come to like her.  Unfortunately, she made  the mistake of getting involved with Inuyasha.  

"Rin."  Inuyasha said breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ready to have dinner."

"Yes, I'm starving."

Just then Inuyasha's cell phone rang so he answered it.  He had a quick conversation and then hung up the phone.

"That was Sesshomaru.  He's got a dinner meeting so he needs me to go get some important documents from his house and then bring them to my father.  So you two are going to have to go to dinner alone."

The last thing Rin wanted to do was spend time alone with Kagome.

"Why don't we go with you and then we can have dinner together?"  Rin suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."  Kagome agreed.

"Okay."

They got in Inuyasha's car and went to Sesshomaru's apartment.  

"This is the first time I've been here."  Kagome said when they walked in.  "It's gorgeous."

"Look around if you want." Inuyasha said as he went to the office.

Rin had already been to Sesshomaru's apartment with Inuyasha a few times so she didn't need to look around.  She left Kagome and went to the kitchen for something to drink.  She opened the refrigerator and stared.  

"Why can't he ever act normal?"

Instead of the empty refrigerator that she had expected, his was filled with food.  And from what she could tell, it wasn't take-out.  Unless Sesshomaru is anal enough to puts his take out leftovers in storage bowls, she thought to herself.  Rin suddenly got a image of him taking time to store leftovers so she started laughing.  Actually the idea of him doing anything domestic cracked her up.  Rin finally got control of herself, grabbed her something to drink and left the kitchen.   She was about to go into the living room but stopped in her tracks when she saw Inuyasha looking at Kagome with a smile.  He looked so incredibly happy that Rin felt sick to her stomach.  It was becoming increasingly apparent that the man she loved was truly happy with another woman.  Inuyasha took that moment to look up at her.

"Rin, are you okay?  You look a little pale."

"I've got a headache."  she lied.  "I think I'll just go home."

"We'll come with you."

"No, you two go and have fun."

"Is there anything I can do?"  Inuyasha asked.

"No."

They left the apartment and went to wait for the elevator.  She noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands and wanted to scream. 

I need to get away from them now or I will say something I regret.  But where am I going to go?   I don't want to go home, but I can't stomach going back to Inuyasha's knowing that they'll come home soon. 

Rin suddenly started smiling wickedly.

Why go anywhere when there's a huge penthouse stocked full of food at my disposal.  And think how much it'll annoy Sesshomaru to know that I've been lounging in his house, eating his food.

"Hey Inuyasha, there is something you can do for me."  

Sesshomaru knew something was wrong the moment he walked into his apartment.   Things had been moved around in his living room.   He heard a noise in the kitchen so he went there.  Rin was sitting at the table eating ice cream.  

"Hi."  she said as she looked up at him.  

She gave him an innocent smile so Sesshomaru glared at her.  Since she was smiling innocently and hadn't insulted him, he knew that could only mean that she wanted something.

"No."  he said.

"I didn't ask anything."

"Now you'll know the answer before you ask.  So clean up you're your mess and leave."

"See, that's the thing.  I kind of want..."

"What ever it is, no."  he said interrupting her.

He went over to the table and began clearing away her plates.

"To move in here with you." she finished.

Sesshomaru nearly dropped the plate he was holding as he swung around to face Rin.  Rin was bursting with happiness.  She had actually managed to shock him.  He sat the plate in the sink and walked over to Rin.

"Not in this lifetime."

He grabbed her arm and started walking her to the front door.

"Come on pal of mine.   It'll only be for a little while."

"Goodbye Rin."  he said as he pushed her into the hall and closed the door.

"Sometimes I'm inspired to work late at night.  And it'll be inconvenient to drive all the way over here in the middle of the night."  she said through the door.  "Think of it this way, the faster I work on the murals, the faster I finish.  And the faster I finish, the faster I'm out of your hair.  Forever."  

Sesshomaru stopped where he was and rubbed his temples.  He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't going to give up.  Besides, she had a point.  The quicker she started, the quicker she finished.

_You've already decided to let her stay so why not just open the door?  a voice in his head mocked. One day you'll finally admit that you like pushing her buttons.  And that you like her pushing yours?_

Shut up.

Sesshomaru please."  she pleaded.  

Rin leaned her head against the door and waited for a response from him.  He was either thinking over what she said or calling the cops.  She grinned when she heard Sesshomaru unlock the door. He opened it and then looked at her.

"Finish the mural quickly and then get out."

"Fine."

He moved aside and she walked in. 

"I'll take the gray room."  she said pointing to room that she already hid her bags in.  "Don't worry Sess, I promise you won't regret this."

Rin smiled brightly and then went to her room. Sesshomaru looked at her and shook his head slightly. 

"Somehow I know I am going to regret this."


	5. Learning to Live with You

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  This is basically a filler chapter.  I hit a snag on the next xhapter so I have to rethink it.

SessRin2003,  duckknight,  DiLLiRgA,  Twilightkitty, Naoko2, Ookami Spirit Hishana-   :D  Thank you for your kinds words and for reading.  

Rin looked at the clock and groaned.  Seven-thirty.  She couldn't remember the last time she had willingly gotten up at this hour.  She turned over and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't.  I might as well get up and get some work done on the murals.  She got up and headed to the kitchen.   Sesshomaru was already in there.  She looked at him and rolled her eyes.   Naturally he was already dressed and looking perfect.  He smirked lightly when he heard her mumble something about hating morning people.  She was wearing a long black t-shirt that said I'm out of bed and dressed.  What more do you want?  She eyed the cup of coffee Sesshomaru had just poured.  

"Thanks."  she said as she snatched it up.  "What's for breakfast?"

"Refrigerator, cabinets, stove, dishes."  he said pointing them out.  "Figure it out."

He poured himself another cup of coffee, sat down at the breakfast bar and began reading the business section.  Rin went to the refrigerator and pulled out some spicy shrimp that she had found the night before.  Sesshomaru smelled the shrimp the minute she opened the storage container.  He lowered his paper and frowned when he saw her picking out the shrimp with her fingers.  

"Disgusting." he said.  "Utensils.  They were invented for a reason."

She picked up another shrimp with her fingers and popped it into her mouth.  Sesshomaru went back to reading his paper.  Rin smirked as she picked up a fork and began using it.   She was going to have lots of fun annoying him.   Sesshomaru stood up to leave.

"Can I catch a ride with you this morning?"  she asked.

"You have a car."

"But you're going that way.  Just let me take a quick shower and I'll be ready."

Sesshomaru was about to say something when he saw movement out the corner of his eye.  

"What is that doing here?"

Rin looked in the direction he was staring and smiled. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I have a kitten."  she said with a wide smile.  "Her name's Fudge."

"Get rid of her.  The building doesn't accept pets."

"I've seen people with dogs in the building."  she said.

"Let me amend that,  I don't accept pets in my apartment.  Take it back to your house."

"I can't.  Claire and my father will forget to feed her and she'll die.  You don't want her death on your hands do you?"  she said as she picked up the cat.  "She'll be no trouble.  She's house trained and everything.  Please."

Rin gave him her best innocent face.  She even managed to get her eyes to well up with tears.  

"Keep it out of my way."

"Thank you."  she said smiling.  "Say thank you Fudge."

Rin held Fudge out to Sesshomaru and Fudge responded by hissing and trying to take a swipe at him.  Sesshomaru glared at the cat as Rin quickly took her to her room.

_What in the world is wrong with me?   Why do I keep letting Rin get her way?_

_Hehe, you know why._

Sesshomaru frowned and started going over  his day in his mind to drown out his own thoughts.  Rin sat Fudge on the bed and grabbed some clothes.

"Be good or you'll have to go back to my house.  And we don't have any delicious shrimp there." Rin said with a smile as she held out a shrimp for Fudge to eat.

She ran into her bathroom and quickly showered and changed.  When she went back into the living room, Sesshomaru was gone. 

"I really do hate him."

An hour later, Rin made it to his office.  

"Good morning Marianne."  she said waving to his secretary.  "He in?"

"No.  He has meetings all morning."

"Good.  At least now I can get some work done."

Rin went in his office and spent a few hours working on the mural.  She needed to wait for the paint to dry so she went and sat at Sesshomaru's desk.  There were some papers on his desk so she decided to go through them.  One memo caught her eye.  It was an invitation to participate in a charity bachelor auction.  Sesshomaru had written a note for his secretary to inform the host that he'd donate money but like the year before, wouldn't participate. Rin could feel the horns growing on her head.  She balled up Sesshomaru's letter and then faxed the host's secretary a letter saying that he would participate.  

"It's for charity."  she said wickedly to herself.

She then reclined in Sesshomaru's chair and put her feet up on the desk.  When she started getting bored, she got her sketchpad and began sketching.    She was still sitting there when Sesshomaru returned.  

"That's an antique desk you've got your dirty shoes on."

"Where were you all morning?"  she asked as she took her feet off the desk.

"Working.  Something that is obviously foreign to you."  he said.  

"I have to wait for the paint to dry some."

"Get out of my chair."

She got out of the chair but sat down on the edge of the desk.   

"I have work to do."  he said looking at her.  "Unless you're planning on helping, get lost."

"I'll pass on helping you work.  Maybe I'll go get some lunch or something."

Rin grabbed her things and then left.  Sesshomaru noticed that she had forgotten her sketchbook so he picked it up and looked through it.  Towards the back there were pictures of people.  He wasn't surprised to see one of Inuyasha.  In it he was sleeping.  Rin had drawn a halo around his head and named the picture Sleeping Angel.

"Curiosity killed the cat."  Rin said. 

Sesshomaru looked up at her.  He hadn't even heard her come back.

"No, looking at this disgustingly sweet picture did it."

"Oh poor baby, don't be jealous."  she said mockingly.  "I made one of you too."

She flipped through the rest of the pages and then held it up for him to see.  She had also given him a halo but it was made of flames.   He had two small horns on his head, a tail and he was dressed completely in black.  He was standing on the top of a building using lightening bolts to destroy everything around him.

"Angel of Darkness."  he said reading the title.  "Cute."

"I try to be.  Here, you can keep it."  she said ripping the page out.  "That'll be worth something once I'm famous."

"In other words, I can burn it now."

Rin grabbed her chest and pretended to stumble.

"You wound me.  Sess-Horrible."    

"Goodbye Rin."

She waved and then left again.  Once she was gone, Sesshomaru looked at the picture and smirked.  He wouldn't ever tell her but he actually liked the picture.  He put it in his briefcase and went back to work.  Later that afternoon, he finished work and went home.  Sesshomaru was about to put his key in the door when it swung open.  Rin was standing there with a huge grin on her face.  What has she done now, Sesshomaru thought.

"You're late.  Come look at this."  

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.  Once they were in the living room, he immediately saw what she had done.  There were pencil marks on the wall.  

"This wall is the focal point of the living room."  She said.

He was about to say something about it but she pulled him up the stairs.  Rin stopped on the landing and then turned him so that he could look down into the living room. 

"But you can also see it from here.  And from here, you can see that it's curved."  she said pointing at the wall she had drawn on.  "I happened to notice it and this great idea came to me."

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely as she started to tell him her ideas.  Either she had lost it or she was so excited about her idea that she didn't care that she was telling him all about it.  From her almost giddy reaction he knew that it was definitely the latter.  After a few minutes, she stopped talking and looked at him.  

"Sorry."  she said with a half smile.  "I'm really excited about it."

"Don't apologize for your enthusiasm."  he said.  

Rin stared at him.  Where was his usual snide comment?   

"You don't have anything sarcastic to say?"  she asked.

"Should I?"

"You usually do."

"Well at this moment I don't."

"You must be sick then."  she said.  "I have to go get some special paint.  I'll be back soon."

"You don't have to report your comings and goings to me."

Rin glared at him and then left.  When she walked back in the house an hour later, the heavenly aroma of food greeted her.  I hope he ordered enough for me too, she thought.  She walked in the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.  Both her bag and her mouth dropped.  Sesshomaru was cooking.  He turned and looked at her when he felt her staring.  

"A picture will last longer."

Without saying anything, Rin went to her room.  Thank god for digital cameras, she thought wickedly as she got hers.  She quickly went back to the kitchen.  

"Hey Sesshomaru."

He turned to face her and she instantly began taking pictures.  

"That one is going to be great."  she teased as he frowned.

Rin thought he was going to make a grab for the camera so she stuffed it in her pocket.  She sat down and looked at him.

"I can't believe that I never knew you could cook?  Do I get to taste?"

"Can I stop you?"  

"Not particularly."  she said grinning.  "So I guess this means you cooked all of the food in the refrigerator?"

"How else would it get there?"  

"I figured that you either had a cook come in or you were anal enough to put take out in storage containers."  she said.   "So, why do you cook?"

"Why does one usually cook?  To eat."

"You know what I mean.  No offense but you don't exactly look like the type to cook.  Order out, yes.  Cook, no."

"Let me put your overworked brain to rest.  If I cook for myself, I'm assured that it's done right."

"Or maybe you like to cook."

Sesshomaru didn't respond and she knew that she was right.   A few minutes later, he put a plate on the table in front of her.

"Wow, not only do you cook but you serve."  she said.  "Is it poisoned?"

"I can only hope."  he said.    

Rin tasted some food and then looked at him. 

"It's great but you already knew that Mr. Perfect."  she said.  "Just for the record, you do understand that I'm going to take great pleasure in knowing this right?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru sat down next to her and began eating.  After dinner she helped him clean up and then went to her room.  She got her laptop and began uploading the pictures she took of Sesshomaru.  Rin giggled as she looked over the pictures.  In her wildest dreams she would have never thought that Sesshomaru loved to cook.  She was about to send Inuyasha the pictures in an email but right as she was about to hit enter, she stopped.   For the strangest reason, she didn't want to do it.  Am I going soft on him, she wondered.

"No."  she quickly said out loud.  "I just owe him one.   He didn't made any sarcastic comments about my excitement over the mural so I'm not going to make fun of him loving to cook."

Rin looked at the pictures again and smiled.  Besides, she thought, they'll be much more useful as something to blackmail him with.   


	6. For Charity

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office working when he received a fax.  He read it and groaned.

"I am going to strangle her."  He said as he went to her room.   "Rin, wake up."

She opened one eye and saw Sesshomaru standing over her.

"What?"  she asked sleepily.

"I received a fax this morning."  

"Congratulations."  

"It's the itinerary for a charity bachelor auction that I'm apparently going to participate in two weeks from today."  he said as he held the paper out to her.  "The thing is I left Marianne a note telling her that I wouldn't participate."

"Take that up with your secretary.  Why are you bothering..."

"Marianne would never screw up like this."  he said interrupting her. 

"Again, that has nothing to do with me.  I hope you have fun."

"Yes, we will have fun."

"What do you mean we?" she said sitting up looking at him. 

"We as in you and me.  You're coming so I'll be assured of who wins."

"I'm not going with you.  It's not my fault that you have to go to some stupid auction."  

"If you didn't sign me up, then that means it's Marianne's fault.  I'll fire her immediately."

"What!?" Rin said shocked.

"I can't have someone so incompetent working for me."

Rin looked at him.   That damn expressionless face of his made it hard to tell if he was serious.  He wouldn't fire Marianne.  She had been working for him for a while now. 

_But are you willing to risk her job on that assumption?  _

"Why don't you just back out?"

"There's been an announcement in the paper.  I don't want to risk any bad press if I back out."

"Fine, I'll go."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked out.  He knew that the minute he threatened Marianne's job, Rin would give in.  Of course, he would've never fired Marianne.  She was the best secretary around.  Rin dropped back on the bed and groaned.  The whole purpose for signing Sesshomaru up was so he, not her, would have to suffer.  Rin had been to a bachelor auction once and she absolutely hated it.  It wasn't about charity, it was all about seeing and being seen.  Kill me now, she thought as she realized that she was going to have to dress up.  She placed her pillow over her face and tried to smother herself.    After a few minutes of that, she got up, got dressed and went to work on the mural.   Over the next two weeks, Rin left Sesshomaru alone.   She was either too busy working on the mural or finding time to spend with Inuyasha.  The wedding was fast approaching and she needed to spend time with him so he'd see that he belonged with her.  But that was hard because he was always with Kagome.   Surprisingly, she found that living with Sesshomaru wasn't so bad.  In fact, it was pretty decent.  At the moment, the only thing that was annoying her about him was the fact that he was still making her go to the auction with him.    

"Rin, you've got five minutes."  Sesshomaru said from outside her door.

"Any chance you'll go without me?"  she asked.

"No."

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any sarcastic comments about my dress."

"If you didn't always dress like you were going to a funeral then I wouldn't...."

Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence when she walked out her door.  Rin wasn't wearing her trademark black dresses.  She had on a sapphire colored strapless dress with an intricate beaded dragon design.  She couldn't get her hair into a decent looking twist so she had curled it and left it hanging down.  

"Is it that bad?"

Quite the opposite, Sesshomaru thought.  Rin looked absolutely stunning.

"No."

"I couldn't resist the dragon."  she said with a small laugh.

"Since you're finally ready, we can leave now."

Bored, bored, bored.  That's how Rin felt at that moment.  No one interested her, nor did they have anything interesting to say.  At least that's how she felt.  The only thing most of the woman wanted to do was gossip, talk about the latest fashions, or have in depth discussions about the bachelors.   Rin participated for a while and then moved on.  Most of the time she spent watching Sesshomaru.  He was in what she was now calling his business mode.  He smiled, wasn't so sarcastic, or aloof.  He actually talked about and gave opinions on different topics.   She knew that it was only so his greedy little hands could get more business, but it obviously was working.  She had heard a few of the other businessmen invite him to have lunch or dinner so they could continue their talk with him.    Sesshomaru walked up next to her.

"The auction is about to begin."

"I know.  Do I have a spending limit?"

"Just keep bidding until no one else does."  he said walking off.

Once the auction began, Rin stood to the side and waited for Sesshomaru's turn.   He came on stage and the woman started clapping.  

"All right ladies, let's get right to it.  We'll start the bidding at one thousand dollars."

Rin's eyes went wide as the hands shot up.  One minute they were at a thousand dollars and the next they were at five thousand.  Ten thousand.  Thirty thousand.  Fifty thousand.  Seventy-five thousand.  Holy shit, Rin thought, they want him bad.  For a second she was tempted to stop bidding but as if he knew what she was thinking, Sesshomaru turned and glared icily at her.  They were now at a hundred thousand dollars.  Luckily the number of women bidding was dropping.  Once they reached a hundred and fifty, there were only two of them left.  

"Two hundred thousand dollars."  Rin yelled.  

Everyone glanced at the persistent redhead who was bidding against Rin.  She shook her head no.

"Two hundred thousand dollars.  Going once, going twice, sold to the lady in the blue."

Sesshomaru got off the stage and walked over to Rin.

"That was fun."  she said laughing.  "Even though we were only at one hundred fifty, part of me wanted to yell out five hundred thousand dollars.  You know, for dramatic effect."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.  

"So are we leaving now?"

"Not yet." he said looking at his watch. 

Rin narrowed her eyes and looked at him.  He hadn't wanted to come yet now he wasn't ready to leave.  That could only mean that he was up to something.  

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have one more person to auction off."  the auctioneer said.  "This lovely young lady felt so strongly about what we're doing that she offered herself up for auction."

Everyone looked around to see who the woman was.  Rin's eyes widened in shock when the spotlight landed on her.  She turned and glared at Sesshomaru.

"I am going to kill you."

"It's for charity."  he said mockingly.

"You better bid on me or else you'll never get a moments sleep for fear of what I'll do."

Sesshomaru smirked and pushed her toward the stage.  

"Isn't she a pretty thing."  the announce said once Rin got on stage.  "Let's start the bidding at five hundred dollars."

Rin stood on stage with a smile on her face but inside she was thinking up ways to get back at him.  At least he was bidding like she told him to.  She concentrated on the ceiling and pretty soon the bidding began to slow down.    Rin glanced at Sesshomaru and nearly screamed.  He wasn't biding.    

"Sold to the man in the corner for fifty thousand dollars."

She looked at the man who won and groaned.  Anyone but him, she thought.  Rin had already met him earlier.  He had spent the whole time talking about himself, how much money he made, what kind of car he drove.   

_Sesshomaru I hope you have a will because you are a dead man.  _

She got off the stage and went over to him.

"I told you to bid on me." 

"I remember that, but you never said it had to be the winning bid."

Rin was about to say a few nasty words to Sesshomaru when the man who bid on her walked over to them.  

"I came over to introduce myself to you.  I'm Travis."  he said.  "I would love to stay and talk to you but I have an early morning meeting with...."

Rin tuned him out as he started his name-dropping.  

"I'm sorry."  she said interrupting him.  "But I really need to use the ladies room."

She smiled and the walked off.  Sesshomaru watched Rin until he couldn't see her anymore.  He turned to Travis.

"Excellent job." he said..  "Stop by my office and I'll give you your check."

"It was no problem.  In fact, you can keep your money and I'll really go out with her."  Travis said with a smile.  "I thought you did this to boost her self confidence.  You know, because she wasn't exactly a looker.  But she's kind of hot.  Dating her wouldn't be an inconvenience, if you know what I mean."

"I know."  Sesshomaru said coldly.  "But you _won't _be seeing Rin again.  If you know what _I_  mean."

"I understand.  Tell her I look forward to our date."  Travis said laughing as he walked off.

A few minutes later, Rin came back.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"He's horrible.  I refuse to go anywhere with him.  We have to do something."

"We?"

"You got me into this."

"Actually...."

"Shut up."  she said cutting him off.  "Maybe I'll just not go."

"If you don't go, he doesn't have to pay."  he stated.  "Think of the poor kids."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Sesshomaru saw her frown and smiled inwardly.  She deserved this for signing him up in the first place.  He had known Travis for years because their fathers did business together.  And because Sesshomaru knew exactly how annoying Travis was, he was perfect for what he had planned for Rin.   After letting her worry for a few days, Sesshomaru was going to have Travis let her off the hook.  

"Can we go now?" 

Before Sesshomaru could answer Mr. Asher, the host, came over to them.  

"The press would like to get a picture of you two dancing.  Do you mind?"

"Not at all."  

Rin dragged him to the dance floor.  She leaned against him as they begun to dance.

"The last time I was forced to dance with you was at Inu...."

"Don't even think about finishing that statement."  she said looking up at him.  "Let's just get this over with so I can go home."

"Home?  Does that mean you're returning to your father's house?"

"And make you happy?  No way."  she said grinning.  "Besides, you'd be bored out of your mind without me."

"Hardly."  he scoffed.

"Hardly."  she said imitating him.  "Who else would you annoy if not for me.  And in turn, there's no one else who'd you rather have your apartment smelling like paint, tease you about your cooking, walk around in t-shirts with funny sayings, eat your not so secret stash of candy, draw very cute devil pictures of you...."

"When you put it that way, why not stay forever."  he said sarcastically with a grin as he interrupted.

"And even when I'm annoying you, I manage to put a grin on that expressionless face of yours."  she said.  "I'm a miracle worker."

"Shut up and dance Rin."

Rin smiled up at him.  

"Can you please face the camera?"  the cameraman suddenly asked. 

They both faced the camera and he snapped off a few pictures.   

 "I'm ready to leave now."  Rin whispered to Sesshomaru.  

"For once I agree."  he said and then turned to the cameraman.  "That's enough."

They grabbed their coats and headed for the car.

"Considering that I was sold like a hunk of meat tonight wasn't so bad."  Rin said as they got in the car.

_No, it wasn't._

"It could have been better."  he said instead.  

 "How?"  she asked and then quickly answered.  "Never mind.  I know.  You could have been with someone you actually wanted to be with?  Right?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything so Rin looked at him.  She took his silence as a yes.  And for some strange reason, that bothered her.   

Sweet Sheri-  thank you. 

KitKat07-  :D  If someone was to auction Sess off, I'd be there too.   Thanks for the compliments.

angelfire000-  thanks for reading.  :)     

Ookami Spirit Hishana-  I'm glad you liked it.  Yes, Sess is going down.   

Naoko2-  thanks for reading.  yeah, she's beginning to like him.  

DiLLiRgA-  thanks.  I look forward to reading the next chapter of your story. 

Twilightkitty-  thank you so much.  I hope you like this chapter.  

MintlovesSR-  :D  yes, he cooks.  I was waiting for breakfast when the idea of him cooking popped into my head.  Don't worry, this is a Sess/Rin.

SessRin2003- thank you.  I hope you liked the newest chapter.


	7. Thought Provoking Questions

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

Rin sat down and leafed through the entertainment section of the newspaper.  She nearly choked on her juice when she saw a picture of her and Sesshomaru dancing.  She read what was printed under the picture.

_The lady gets her man...Judging from the heated looks between these two, the two hundred thousand dollars she paid for him was worth it._

"Are they blind?"  Rin asked herself out loud.  "Can't they tell that those are looks of disgust?"

She wondered if Sesshomaru had seen the picture so she went to his room.  She stared down at the picture as she walked in.

"Have you seen...."  Rin trailed off as she finally looked up.  

The paper dropped out of her hand.   Sesshomaru was coming out of his bathroom with only a black towel wrapped around his waist.  Rin's eyes involuntarily drifted from his damp hair to his smooth flat chest.  He obviously worked out because he had muscles in all the right places.

"Don't you knock?"  he asked.

Rin mumbled an apology and ran out the room.   God, he's got a great body.  It's a shame that he hides it under those suits, Rin thought to herself.  Not only that but she had definitely seen a pair of black boxers lying on the bed which meant he had been naked under the towel.  She felt her face grow hot.  How was she going to face him again knowing that she had openly checked him out?    Rin suddenly got an overwhelming need for something to eat.  She didn't care what it was as long as she had to go to the store for it.   She grabbed her keys and left.    When she got back, Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room.  Rin narrowed her eyes at him.  Naturally he would sit where he'd be the first thing she saw when she walked in.

"Why'd you run off?"  he asked  smirking slightly..

He knew why but he wanted to rub it in.  Next time she'd knock before bursting in his room.

"I wanted bagels."  she said holding up the bag.

"There's some in the freezer."

"I wanted them freshly baked."

"You dropped this."  he said holding up the paper.

"Did you see the picture and what they wrote?"

"Yes."

"And it doesn't bother you that everyone will think that you and I have something going on?"

"No.  Does it bother you?"

"Why would it?  There's nothing going on between us."

"Alright then.  Subject closed."

"Fine.  By the way, I need you to be ready to leave at ten."

Sesshomaru glanced at her like she had lost her mind.

"I won you at the auction."  she reminded him.  "You have to spend the day with me."

"You won with my money.  We're not going through with this date."

"Oh yes we are.  Did I forget to mention that Mr. Asher asked if I would write a short summary of our day together for some press thing."  she said smiling.  "I couldn't tell him no."

"You didn't want to."

"You're right, I didn't.  But think of it like this, it's good press for you.  Now go change." 

"What's wrong with my suit?"

"Nothing, but it's not right for today.  Just wear something simple."

Rin went in the kitchen to put the bagels away while Sesshomaru went to change.  Ten minutes later he came back wearing blue dress pants and a matching shirt.

"Don't you have any jeans?"  Rin asked.

"No."

"It doesn't matter.  What you have on will be fine."

Hopefully, she added silently.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

This is going to be a long day, Sesshomaru thought as they walked out the door.   A few hours later, he was proven right.  Rin's surprise was a picnic with a group of kindergarteners who she taught art to on the weekends.   Never again, Sesshomaru thought as they walked in the door a few hours later.  Those definitely weren't children.   They were monsters.  Loud, obnoxious, whining monsters.  They thought his hair was pretty so they all wanted to touch it.  Which meant numerous dirty little hands grabbing at his hair. Apparently they didn't understand that the cold glares he gave them meant stop.   And the worst one of all was the little girl who whose parents had the audacity to name Angel.   Sesshomaru had watched her play sneaky tricks on the other kids.  He had no doubt that he'd see her face on a wanted poster one day.  He had to give Rin credit.  She handled all of the crying, whining, fighting, touching, and other annoying habits of the kids perfectly.  If it were up to him, he would have drowned them all along with their nosy mothers.    Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to face Rin when he heard her begin to giggle.

"What?"

"It seems that Angel left you a little surprise in your hair."

He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned when he felt a sticky lump of chewing gum.  

"Give me some scissors and I'll cut the gum out."  Rin said.

"I refuse to let you near me with sharp objects."

"I won't do anything horrible.  After the way you treated everyone today, I owe you one."

And she did.  Because of his hair, the children had decided to paw all over him.  Unfortunately for Sesshomaru most of them didn't think to wash their hands before they touched.  A few of the mothers had surrounded him and began grilling him.  There were a few times when she thought he was going to going to just up and leave but he didn't.  He had let the kids touch him and answered the mother's questions like he didn't have a care in the world.   Although, she did want to strangle him when he "accidentally" let it slip that she was living with him.  It had taken her nearly an hour to explain why she was there.  

"Actually, you do owe me.  I had to put up with the sniveling brats."

"You shouldn't say that about them."

"They're the perfect way to get people to abstain."

"So you don't want kids?"

"I never thought about it."  he said.  "I guess you'll have a few."

"No way.  I've actually thought about it and I'm not having any."

Rin laughed slightly.  She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with Sesshomaru.

"You do remember that Inuyasha wants kids.  How do you plan on having a relationship if you both can't agree on the important things."  he said sarcastically with a smirk.

_Why did he have to go and ruin a perfectly nice day?_

"You know, I liked you better with your mouth shut."

Just to show him how she felt about him at that moment, Rin cut off a huge chunk of his hair.  She threw the chunk in his lap and stormed off to her room.  Sesshomaru was gone when she came back out a little while later.  She was working on the mural when he returned a few hours later.  Rin got off her ladder and went over to him.  Apparently he had gone and got his hair cut evenly.  

"I'm sorry about that."  she said pointing at his hair.  "But you shouldn't throw my feeling for Inuyasha in my face.  Why do you even have a problem with my feelings for him?"

"I don't."

"Then don't talk about them."  she said as she started to walk off.

"Have you ever asked yourself why you love my brother?"  he asked suddenly.

"No.  I just do."  she answered as she turned to face him.  "Why are you asking me this?"

Sesshomaru was asking himself that same question.  He had no idea where that question came from.  

"I'm curious."  he replied.  "Have you ever considered that it's because he spoiled you?"

"Excuse me?"  

"Inuyasha spoiled you.  It's always been Rin and Inuyasha.  Inuyasha and Rin.  He's the one person who gives you their undivided attention.  You called and he came running.  You were number one in his left until Kagome and you don't know how to react.  That's why you desperately want them to break up."

"That isn't true."

"Isn't it?  

Sesshomaru stared at Rin and she stared right back.  For some reason a sense of guilt came over her.  It felt like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"You're wrong.  I love Inuyasha."

"I know but is it a romantic love?"

"Yes!"  she said forcefully.  "I'm tired so I'm going to bed.  I'll leave you to your psycho-babble doctor."

Rin went into her room.  After a quick shower, she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  

_Who the hell does Sesshomaru think he is?   He's not me.  He doesn't know how I feel.  As cold as he is what would he know about loving_ _someone? _

She groaned and hit the pillow behind her head.  

_Of course it's in a romantic way.  I love Inuyasha more than anything._

_Then why haven't you thought about him as much lately?  a voiced asked mockingly in her head.   And until Sesshomaru mentioned him you_ _hadn't thought about him all day.  Yesterday either._

_Shut up._

Rin pulled the pillow from under her head and placed it over her face.

"I love Inuyasha."  she breathed into the pillow.  "I do."

_Don't I?_


	8. A Present and A Date

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

"I'm going to rip his tiny black heart out and make him eat it."  Rin mumbled as she got dressed.

She had spent most of the night tossing and turning thinking about what Sesshomaru had said.   Rin had tried to stop thinking about it, but everything he said had been permanently implanted in her head.   And now here she was about to go work on the office mural at five thirty in the morning because she was wide awake.   

"I love Inuyasha."  she yelled for him to hear.  "And nothing you say will change that."

When she didn't get an answer, not even a shut up, Rin went to tell him that to his face.  But he wasn't in his room, the kitchen or his office.  Where is he, she wondered.   It doesn't matter.  I'll tell him when I see him.  She grabbed her stuff and left.  She waved at the security guard once she got in the lobby.

"Morning George."    

"Good morning."

"By any chance have seen... "  

"Gym."  he answered before she could finish.

Gym?  Rin knew that the building had a gym but she never knew Sesshomaru used it.  For some reason she just couldn't see him working out with people around.  I guess I learn something new about him every day, she thought.  

"You'll need this."  he said holding up a key.  

"Thanks."

She took the key and went to the gym.  At first Rin didn't think he was there because it was dark and quiet.   But there was a small sliver of light coming from a room at the back so she walked back there.  She walked into the room and found herself looking at Sesshomaru's back.  He turned to the side slightly and Rin noticed that he had a sword in his hands.  Although the twists and turns he was doing with it were interesting, it was what he was wearing that got Rin's attention.  He was wearing black sweat pants and t-shirt and his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  It was basic boring gym wear but on him it was....

_Downright sexy?_

_Yes...No, she quickly corrected.   _

"What do you want?"  Sesshomaru suddenly asked. 

Rin was instantly snapped out of her thoughts.  She quickly lifted her head to look at his face.  

_Damn it, this is the second time he caught me checking him out._

_Don't let it bother you, a mischievous voice in her head said.  It's a very nice body.  Who wouldn't look at it?_

"You're really good with that."  she said pointing to the sword.  "Do you think you could teach me?"

"You didn't come all this way to ask about lessons did you?"

"No.  About last night, I thought about what you said..."

"Rin...." he began.

"Don't interrupt me." she said.  "I thought about it and I shouldn't have.  My feelings for Inuyasha are just that.  Mine.  They're really none of your business."

"You're right."

"I just wish you would stop...." Rin trailed off as she realized what he said.  "What did you say?"

"I said you're right.  You're feelings for Inuyasha are your business.  So not another sarcastic word about them from me."

"You've said that before."

"I mean it."

And he did.  He spent the night wondering why he spent so much of his energy goading her about her feelings about Inuyasha.  And he didn't like some of the answers he came up with.  So he had decided that it was time to leave her alone about that.  Rin's feelings for Inuyasha had nothing to do with him and that was how it was going to stay.

"Is that all?"  he asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Then can I get back to what I was going?"

Rin walked out the room and closed the door behind her.  Sesshomaru had finally taken the hint and was going to leave her alone about her feelings for Inuyasha.   Even though he had said it before she believed him this time.  Yet for some reason she didn't feel as ecstatic about it as she thought she would.  

After all his morning meetings, Sesshomaru went back to his office to finish up some paperwork.  When he walked in, Rin was lying on his office floor with her eyes closed.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Lunch break."  she said holding up a bag of candy.  "Want some?"

"No."

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and went to his desk to work.  After a few minutes, Rin finally opened her eyes. She turned on her stomach and watched him.  

"You should let me draw you some day?"  she said suddenly.

Sesshomaru looked up from the papers he was working on.

"You already have.  Remember, Angel of Darkness."

"I mean a serious portrait.  I haven't done one in a while and I need to brush up on my skills.  Speaking of brushes, I have to go get some more."  she said getting up.   "Just think about it and get back to me."

She began cleaning up her mess.  Sesshomaru grabbed something from his desk and went over to her.

"Consider it a birthday present."  he said handing her an envelope.

To say she was shocked was an understatement.  Rin had no idea he remembered her birthday much less went to the trouble of buying her a present.

"My birthday isn't for another few days."  she said as she began to open it.

Inside was an elegant black and gold invitation.  Rin's eyes went wide.  She knew exactly what the invitation was for, a showing of rarely seen works from some world famous artists.   Rin herself had tried to get an invitation but found that it was impossible. 

"Oh my god, an invitation to...  You nearly have to kill someone to get...."  Rin trailed off.

She looked at the invitation and then at Sesshomaru.

"If you're playing some game with me...."

"They're real."  he said interrupting her.

"Seriously?"

"If you don't want them then I'll take them back."

"You'll get these back over my dead body."  she said hugging the tickets to herself.   "I can't believe I'm going.

Rin couldn't contain her excitement any longer so she jumped on him.  Sesshomaru stumbled back slightly at her added weight and had to put his arm around her to keep her from falling.

"I take back every mean thing I've ever said about you.  I could kiss you."

And to his surprise, she did.  She grabbed both sides of his face and pressed her lips against his. Sesshomaru stiffened slightly and that caused Rin to realize what she was doing.  She let go and jerked back.  

"Sorry."  she said with a small laugh.

"Don't be.  Rin...." he started as he took a step closer.

Before he got to say anything, the intercom buzzed.

"Ms. Lane is here to see you."

Veronica?  What is she doing here, Sesshomaru thought.  He walked back over to his desk and hit the intercom button.

"Send her in."

"I'll guess that's my cue to leave."  Rin said.

He sat back down at his desk and Rin gave him a small wave goodbye.  Just as Rin walked out the door another woman walked in.  She ignored the woman and waved to Marianne.

"Bye Marianne."

"Goodbye Rin."  she said.

Rin got on the elevator and leaned her head against the wall.  She was loosing her mind.  For a moment in Sesshomaru's office, she honestly thought he was going to kiss her again.  

_Did you want him to?  _

Rin shook her head at the unwanted question.  It didn't matter if she wanted him to kiss her or not, which she most certainly didn't, because he hadn't been going to kiss her.  In fact that was the stupidest thing she could ever think of.  Sesshomaru kiss her?  Rin giggled.  Not in this lifetime.

Veronica sat down in a chair and looked at him.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru."

"You don't have an appointment."  he said coolly.

"I know but I was handed these designs and I instantly thought of you."

"You could have faxed them."

"Now why would I miss a chance to see you in person?"  she said.  "You know if you're busy, we can finish this tonight.  Perhaps over dinner."

Sesshomaru looked at Veronica.  She certainly was bold.  Not to mention intelligent, career oriented, and beautiful.

_Don't even think about taking her up on her offer, a voice in his head warned._

_Why wouldn't I?_

_Because this is a reaction to Rin._

_Nonsense.  What does she have to do with anything?_

_Everything.  You've got feelings for her._

Sesshomaru dropped the pen he was holding, leaned back in his chair and sighed.  Maybe he did have feelings for Rin.   That certainly would explain why he had been about to kiss her a few minutes ago. But she was in love with Inuyasha.  And that negated any feelings he did or didn't have for Rin.  

_Or maybe I'm doing what I accused her of, he suddenly thought.   Maybe I believe I have feeling for her because she's the only one around.  _

Sesshomaru had to admit that was true.  He spent a lot of his time focusing on Rin.    Hesitantly, he'd admit that she had lots of qualities that he liked.   She was the only person who came close to holding her own against him.  Rin gave him as good as he got.  Veronica waved her hand in front of his face so he returned his attention to her.

"Sesshomaru did I lose you again?  Did you hear me?  I asked you out to dinner."

"Yes."

"Yes to hearing me or to the dinner invitation?"

"Both."

Veronica smiled brightly and Sesshomaru groaned inwardly.  What am I doing, he wondered.

_Trying to prove that I don't have feelings for Rin._

**AN:** There's supposed to be more to this chapter but the rest is on a disk that my niece broke.  So I have to rewrite it.   It'll be up later tonight or tomorrow. 

**THANK YOUS:**

ash fox wood (erinlaszlo@goldrush.com)-  :D  I'm glad you like it and I hope you liked the update.  

anhimals-  Thanks for reading.  Yes, it's a Rin/Sess.  They're my favorite pairing.

MintlovesSR- Thank you for reading.  I'm glad you like the monster children part.  They were inspired by my niece.  :D  Hope you liked the update.

Reiji Harushima Dai-  I'm glad you found the link again.  Yes, people actually do the charity thing.  I saw an ad for one in the paper and thought it'd be fun to use in my story.    As for the price he went for, blame Ebay  :D  I saw how much the Sesshomaru plushes went for and decided to up it for a real person.  

Tigerose08-  Thank you for the compliment.  I hope you like the new part.   

Hioga-chan-  I'm really glad you like it.  Here's the update.  Hehe  Now my mind is picturing that.  I never watched Yuyu Hakusho before so I don't know who Sakyo is.   

KitKat07-  Yeah, you gotta love his hair.  Thanks for reading and putting me on your fav list.   

GhostDragon-Thank you for reading.  I'm glad you like it.  The rest of this should be up either later tonight or tomorrow.   

SessRin2003- Here's the new chapter.  As you can see, Rin is coming around but doesn't realize it.  As for your suggestion,  :D it's in the part that's missing.  

Naoko2-  :D I'm   glad you like it.  No, he's not going to try anything evil.  Hope you liked the update.               

EvilBunnies-  :)   Thanks for reading.  Of course she loves him.  She's just in denial for now. 

Stacerue- Thanks for the compliment.  More real soon.  

DiLLiRgA- Yeah, he shed light on her feelings but now he's taking a good look at his own.  Here's the next chapter.  The part that's missing should be up soon too.


	9. Fluffy Pillow

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.  
**AN**: Sorry about the wait for the rest and but I haven't been feeling well lately. Thank you to everyone who's reading. Forgive me for not replying individually.

Rin picked up the brushes from the art supply store but didn't go back to Sesshomaru's office. She was too excited about the tickets to do any work. She owed him big time for this. Rin wondered what she could get or do for him as a way of saying thank you. Maybe I can cook him dinner, she thought. After spending most of the day buying more art supplies, she decided to cook him dinner. Rin was just beginning too cook when Sesshomaru came home.

"You're cooking?" he asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't look so shocked. Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't." she said. "I did study culinary arts."

"For one semester wasn't it? What exactly did you learn in that short amount of time?" he asked.

"How to poison you." Rin answered sarcastically.

"Killing me will have to wait. I'm eating out."

"Want company? I'm all for you buying me dinner."

"Not this time. I won't be alone."

"You've got a date?" she asked once she realized what he meant.

"Yes."

"If you have a date, why are you here?"

"To pick up some papers and change."

"Can I meet her?"

"No."

He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and left. So much for cooking him dinner, she thought. So Sesshomaru wouldn't question why she wasn't cooking anymore, Rin took what she had and turned it into a quick simple meal. Through it all, Rin couldn't help but to wonder about the woman he was going out with. After she cleaned up, Rin decided to work on the mural for a little while. She had just climbed up the ladder when the doorbell rang.

"Sess, door." she yelled.

There was no way she was getting down just to open the door. Sesshomaru came out of his room and went to open the door.

"Veronica, I thought we were supposed to meet at the restaurant?"

"Really? I must have misunderstood."

Rin, who was still up on the ladder, heard everything and stifled a laugh.

_Misunderstood my ass. _

"Come in." Sesshomaru said as he stepped aside to let her in. "I'll be finished dressing in a few minutes."

Veronica went in and sat on the couch while Sesshomaru went back to his room. Since Veronica was sitting on the couch, Rin was able to get a good look at her. She was exactly what Rin thought Sesshomaru's type was. Tall, blonde, beautiful, and elegant even when not trying. Rin instantly hated her.

"I'm Rin."

Veronica turned around and looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, I didn't see you up there. I'm Veronica."

"So how do you know Sesshomaru?"

"We have business dealings. What about you? How do you know him?"

"We've known each other for years. I'm Inuyasha's best friend."

"Oh. I know I didn't meet you the last time I was here, yet you seem familiar." Veronica said. "Wait, you're the girl who was in Sesshomaru's office today."

"You were going in as I was coming out right?"

"Yes. You live here too?"

"Yes."

Veronica narrowed her eyes at Rin. If looks could kill, Rin knew that she would be dead.

"But it's only temporary. Right Sess?" she asked as he walked back into the room.

"Yes." he answered and then looked at Veronica. "It's time to go."

"Before you go, would it be too much to ask you to get me something to drink?" Rin asked. "I would get it myself but I don't want to keep getting on and off the ladder. I might fall or something."

Sesshomaru started to say something but stopped. Rin grinned because she had an idea of what he was going to say. Something along the lines of her having two good legs therefore she should be able to get it herself. Veronica watched Sesshomaru walk away and then looked at Rin. Rin could see that she wanted to ask her something but was hesitating. Finally after a minute or so, she asked.

"Is something going on between you two that I should be aware of?" she asked. "Something romantic?"

"Eww no." Rin said frowning. "We have a mutual dislike of each other, that's all."

"She's in love with someone else." Sesshomaru said at the same time as he came back.

He handed Rin her water and then looked at Veronica.

"Let's go."

"Okay. It was interesting meeting you Rin."

"You too. Come back and visit anytime. I'll be right here." Rin said. "Bye Sess. And by the way, that color blue is working for you."

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked out the door. Rin heard the lock click and it suddenly got quiet. She sat her brush down and sighed. For some strange reason the quiet was unnerving her. And on top of that, her stomach was beginning to feel funny.

"No more painting today. I feel sick." she mumbled out loud as she got off the ladder.

_With jealousy, a voice mocked in her head.  
__I'm not jealous of her.  
__Hehe I was referring to the fact that even the devil has got a date. No one mentioned her.  
__I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. Forget jealousy. I'm insane.  
_Rin groaned to herself and then went to watch television to occupy her mind.

Sesshomaru walked into his bedroom and pulled off his jacket. Never before had he been so glad to be home. Agreeing to dinner with Veronica hadn't been his best idea. He went in the bathroom and turned on the light. There was a sudden splash of water and a few muttered curses. He turned around and saw Rin in his bathtub. His eyes widened slightly in shock and then he turned to walk out. Rin started laughing.

"You don't have to leave, I've got clothes on."

She sat up slightly to show the black tube top she was wearing.

"Why are in my tub?"

"I hurt my leg and wanted to soak it." she lied. "Your tub is bigger. I guess I fell asleep."

"Looks like a little more than soaking." he said as he nodded toward a mini picnic that she had on a small table next to the tub.

"I had to do something while I sat here." she said with a small smile. "So how was the date?"

Sesshomaru looked at her but didn't say anything.

"None of my business right?"

"Are you going to get out of here anytime soon?" he asked sarcastically instead. "I'd like to use my shower."

"Leave and I'll get out."

Rin got out of the tub and took off her wet clothes. She changed into dry clothes and then cleaned up her mess.

"I'm finished." she said walking out of the bathroom. "Don't worry, I cleaned up my mess."

"Good."

Rin walked to the bedroom door but stopped. She turned and looked at him.

"Uh Sess...."

"What?"

"Thanks for the tickets."

"Your welcome."

Rin went to her room and got in the bed. For over an hour, she tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep and didn't think she would anytime soon. Besides, not being able to sleep, something was bothering her but Rin couldn't put her finger on what it was. She groaned and got out of the bed. She went to Sesshomaru's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, she opened the door and poked her head in. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room and she saw that he was lying in the bed.

"Sesshomaru, are you awake? Can I come in?" she asked. "I'm taking your silence as an invitation to come in."

He didn't respond so she moved further into the room.

"Is this a one time thing or should I begin locking my door?" he asked sarcastically

Rin jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Sesshomaru turned on the light and sat up to look at her.

"Why didn't you say you were awake?"

"Maybe I wanted to see what you were up to. Or maybe I was hopping you'd go away." he answered. "What would you have done if I weren't?"

"Draw you." she replied honestly.

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy so she held up her pad and pencil.

"You know, draw you."

"I know what you meant. And the answer is no. Goodbye Rin."

"Come on, please let me draw you." she said with her best pout. I can't sleep and I need something to pass the time."

"Can't you do something else?"

"Yes, but I want to draw you. Like I said before, I need the practice."

"It's late. I have an early morning meeting."

"You can go to sleep if you want. In fact, I'd prefer it if your eyes were closed."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Not if keep asking will get me what I want."

"One picture and that's it."

"You're too kind to me." she said sarcastically.

"I know." he said closing his eyes.

Rin sat down on the huge bed and Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Looks like I'm sitting on the bed." she said as she crossed her legs. "It's easier for me to do it like this. And don't act like I'm bothering you by sitting here. As big as this bed is, two more people can join us and we'd still be comfortable."

She settled down and looked at him.

"Be quiet and let me work my magic."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again and Rin started working. After a little while Sesshomaru, who was listening to her hum softly, fell asleep. After another hour or so, she was finished with her sketch.

"I haven't lost it. This is a mast..."

Rin trailed off as she looked down at Sesshomaru. She hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep.

"Are you really asleep or are you pretending so I'll leave." she asked. "If you're pretending then this should annoy you enough to stop."

Rin grabbed some of his hair and begun twisting it between her fingers. When he didn't respond, she let go and leaned closer to him. I guess he really is asleep, she thought. Rin looked at him and couldn't help but to smile.

"You're actually cute when you sleep." she said letting his hair go. "And since you're sleep, I'll just do another picture.

Rin wanted to draw the picture from another angle so she laid on her stomach and turned toward him slightly. This way they were eye to eye. She flipped to a blank page and begun drawing. Halfway through Rin felt herself getting sleepy. I can't go to sleep now, she thought. I'll never be able to catch him sleeping like this again. She shifted slightly and went back to work.

Sesshomaru yawned slightly and turned on his back. He felt something roll next to him but didn't really pay it any attention. At least he didn't until the something wrapped an arm around him. His eyes popped open in shock. He turned his head slightly and found himself staring into the sleeping face of Rin. What in the hell is she doing here? Sesshomaru's normally brilliant mind went blank so it took him a few seconds to remember her coming into his room and asking to draw him.

_I must've fallen asleep, he thought and then looked at Rin. Apparently so did she. _

Rin sighed and tried to pull the pillow she was hugging closer her. Hands down it was the most comfortable pillow that she ever had. And it didn't hurt that it smelled good too. For a brief second it seemed like the pillow was moving away from her but she was so relaxed that she didn't really acknowledge that fact. So instead of continuing to pull it closer to her, she just snuggled closer and wrapped her leg around it. Sesshomaru, who was trying to move away from her, froze when Rin threw her leg across his stomach. He couldn't help but to wonder how she slept comfortably like that. Sesshomaru wanted to avoid any embarrassing conversations about why they were laying the way they were so he gently tried to push her leg away. Unfortunately, that just caused Rin to hold on tighter. Who knew she'd has vice grips for legs, he thought miserably. Maybe if I don't move for a second she'll let go. Just as he thought it Rin lowered her leg so that it rested between his legs.

_Get her off now, a voice inside screamed, otherwise you'll really have something to be embarrassed about_.

This time Sesshomaru grabbed her leg and lifted it off of him. If he woke her up then he'd deal with it. Rin reached out for him but he quickly moved out of her reach. He thought she was going to wake up but instead she groaned and curled up into a ball.

"Thank god she sleeps like the dead." he said with a sigh a relief.

Sesshomaru got out of bed and pulled the covers up over her. As he did, he caught sight of her tee shirt and smirked. There was a evil looking happy face with the words "the only way to get rid of temptation is to give into it" printed underneath.

"Just give into it." he repeated as he pushed a few strands of Rin's hair off her face.

He sighed and pulled his hand away.

"That's easier said than done."


	10. And the Light is Turned On

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.

Rin uncurled from her ball and stretched. But instead of getting up, she snuggled down into the covers. So comfortable, she mumbled. It slowly dawned on her that the covers smelled like men's cologne. In fact, it reminded her of.... Rin's eyes popped open. Sesshomaru. A quick glance around confirmed that she was in his room. In his bed...under his covers. At least this time I'm fully clothed, she thought.

"First my bath and then my bed. Is taking over my things going to become a habit?"

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, Rin popped up into a sitting position. He was leaning against the door looking at her.

"No, I don't know what happened. One minute I was drawing you and the next...."

"It doesn't matter." he said interrupting her.

"I'm waking up." she finished. "I can't believe I feel asleep."

"Perhaps you were tired."

"Probably. And the fact that your bed is like one huge comfy pillow didn't help."

"Only the best." he said as he moved closer to the bed.

Rin wondered what he was doing but quickly got her answer when he picked up the drawings she had done.

"I only consented to one."

"You fell asleep. All bets were off." she said.

"They're not bad."

"What?"

"They're...not...bad." he repeated slowly for her.

Actually, Sesshomaru thought they were extremely well done. Of course, he'd never tell her that.

"Thanks, I think. Keep them. They'll be worth a fortune when I'm a world renowned artist."

"In other words, trash them now."

"You wound me." she said pretending to clutch her heart. "As much fun as it would be to start in on you, I can't. I have things to do today."

"I'm not keeping you. In fact, you're the one still in my bed."

Rin looked down and realized that she was indeed still sitting in his bed. She quickly threw off the covers and got out of the bed.

"Sorry about that." she said with an embarrassed grin.

Rin mumbled a quick thank you as she went out the door. She went to her room and headed straight for the shower. She had just stepped under the water when she realized that Sesshomaru had been asleep when she fell asleep. That meant that not only had she slept in his bed, she had slept next to him. Rin could feel herself blushing as she realized that the "pillow" she had been hugging was Sesshomaru. Oh god, she groaned as she remembered how she had snuggled close to him and then wrapped her leg around him. But one thing kept bothering her. Why had he let her stay in his bed? Why didn't he just wake her up and get her to move?

"It's over now. Stop thinking about it." she said to herself. "And as long as he never mentions it, I won't have to die of embarrassment."

After her shower, she got dressed and went into the living room to look for her keys. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"You working from home today?" she asked.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be working?"

"I've declared today a shopping holiday." she said as she spotted her keys. "You want to come."

Sesshomaru gave her a not in this lifetime look and she smirked.

"Didn't think so. See ya."

She waved, grabbed her keys and then left. Rin spent the next few hours shopping. The last stop of the day was her favorite art supply store in the mall. She left the store and was headed toward the elevator when she spotted familiar silver hair sitting at a table in a restaurant. With a smile on her face, she went inside and walked over to him.

"Hey stranger." she said with a small tug of his hair.

Inuyasha was about to let out a few choice curses until he saw who had pulled on his hair.

"Hey Rin. As for being a stranger, you've been one ever since you moved in with Lord Stick up His Ass." he said. "Has he driven you insane yet?"

"Actually, living with him isn't that bad."

Inuyasha looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Are you sure you're the Rin I know? I never thought I'd hear that coming from you."

"Neither did I. But look at the plus side. Free room, board, I get to paint, there's no Claire there, and I get to annoy the hell out of Sess anytime I want. What's better than that?" she asked with a smile. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Meeting me for lunch."

Rin stiffened at the sound of Kagome's voice. She's like a rash that won't go away, Rin thought.

"Well, I'll just get out of your way." Rin said standing up.

"Don't leave." Kagome said. "Stay and have lunch with us."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Then just sit and talk."

What did I ever do to deserve this, Rin thought miserably as she sat down. A waiter came over and took their order.

"I thought you weren't hungry." Inuyasha said when Rin ordered some food.

"You're paying so why not."

They talked about anything and everything until their food came back. Rin was just about to dig in when she noticed Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other and then her. She sat down her fork.

"Is something going on here that I should know about?" she asked looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Go ahead. Tell her."

Rin didn't like the sound of that. She already knew that they were getting married. What else could they have to tell her? A knot began forming in the pit of her stomach as she thought of a possible answer.

"Are you pre...."

Rin trailed off and used her hand to indicate a swollen belly. Kagome blushed slightly and shook her head.

"No, I'm not pregnant. We'd like you to be best man."

Inside, Rin began jumping for joy. Kagome wasn't pregnant. Inuyasha would never leave her if she were pregnant. She was so happy that there wasn't a baby on the way that it took a few seconds for what Kagome asked to sink in.

"You want me to be what?"

"Best man." Inuyasha said.

_NO!!!! It's bad enough that they're getting married but now they wanted me to be a part of it.  
__Find a way to weasel your way out of it._

"Won't your parents be upset that a girl would be best man?" Rin said looking at Kagome.

Please let her parents be against it, Rin prayed. She knew that Inuyasha's parents wouldn't care as long as he was happy.

"No, my mom is all for it."

_Of course she would be._

"In that case, I'd be happy to." Rin said.

"Thanks Rin. This means a lot to is."

To Rin's surprise, Kagome leaned over and hugged her.

"Y-you're welcome."

Rin started eating again as Kagome started talking about the wedding. Unfortunately she wasn't hungry any more and barely tasted the food but it provided her with something to do. Kill me now, she chanted slowly to herself.

After another excruciating hour, lunch was over. As quick as she could, Rin said her goodbyes and headed home. She went straight to Sesshomaru's office.

"You're brother is a dead man." she said.

She lightly threw her bags on the chair and walked over to his desk. She completely ignored his glare as she sat on the corner.

"Or did you know what he was planning?" she asked without giving him time to answer. "He wants me to best man. Isn't it enough that I got him an engagement present?"

"The better question is why you bothered getting them a present when you hope he doesn't marry her?"

Rin frowned at him but kept quiet. He was right. Why did she buy a present when she hoped the marriage never happened? The sound of someone clearing their throat finally caught Rin's attention. She turned around and saw Veronica standing by the window.

"So glad to be noticed." Veronica said.

"I didn't know you had company." Rin said as she returned her gaze to Sesshomaru.

"We're in the middle of working." he said. "My desk isn't a chair."

Rin took the hint and slide off.

"Did Inuyasha tell you what he was planning?"

"I don't make it a habit to talk to that idiot."

"He's not an idiot." she quickly defended.

"Ooh, this is cute." Veronica suddenly said.

"My brother will appreciate that." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

Not having any idea what they were talking about, Rin once again faced Veronica. Rin felt herself blush because Veronica had went through her bag and was now holding up a black lace bra and panties set. She quickly went over to her.

"That's mine." she said snatching it away and stuffing it back into the bag.

I didn't need to know that, Sesshomaru thought with a groan. Rin and black lace were two things he didn't ever want to think of together. Instead of saying anything else, Rin glared at Veronica, grabbed her bags and left.

"Isn't that cute? She was blushing." Veronica said as she sat down in front of her desk. "Are you sleeping with her?"

As hard as he tried, Sesshomaru couldn't keep the shocked expression off of his face. Where in the hell did that question come from, he wondered Veronica stared at him and began tapping her fingers against her skirt when he didn't answer. He groaned inwardly. She wasn't going to do any work until he answered. If it were anyone else, he would have thrown the out of his house. But as much as he hated to admit it, Veronica was an advertising genius.

"No." he finally answered.

"What is she to you?"

"A nuisance. I want to see the green layout again." Sesshomaru said hoping she'd take the hint that he didn't want to talk about Rin.

Unfortunately she didn't.

"She's a nuisance and yet she's staying with you."

"Just until she finishes the murals."

"Why choose her?" she asked. "I mean you could get professional artists to paint for you."

"Maybe I like her work." he said barely containing his frustration. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"I like to know everything I can about any potential competition."

"Rin is Rin. That's all you need to know because she doesn't matter. End of discussion." he said.

Veronica was about to say something else, but he stopped her.

"If all you're going to talk about is Rin, then that means we're finished discussing business. And if that's the case, then there's no reason for you to be here."

"You and I have just begun. Those layouts were just to temp you." she said as she took off her jacket. "I've got so much more to show you."

And her breasts top the list, Sesshomaru thought as she leaned forward so he could get a quick glimpse down her shirt. She smirked and then leaned back. She then pulled some files out of her briefcase and handed them to him. He looked through them and once again silently acknowledged how good she was at her job. Too bad I don't feel the same way about everything she does, he thought as she crossed and uncrossed her legs to get his attention.

Rin sat on the edge of her bed and quickly blow-dried her hair. The sooner she finished and got dressed, the sooner she could leave. If she had to be in the same apartment as Veronica she was going to scream. Rin already didn't like her but going through her bags was the final straw. Then she had to go and hold them up in front of Sesshomaru. Once she was finished with her hair, she got dressed.

"You don't look so bad Rin." she said to her reflection in the mirror.

She grabbed her coat and went to the kitchen for a quick drink of juice. Rin was about to get a glass when she noticed Veronica standing by the sink already with a glass.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, you never seem to notice me." Veronica said. "I was thirsty and Sesshomaru is on the telephone."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Nice dress. You can't go wrong with plain black. Very classic."

Somehow coming from Veronica it didn't sound like a compliment.

"Thank you." Rin said with a fake smile. "I like simple. You know, sometimes less is more."

"True. But it's so boring."

"Not always. Sometimes something simple turns out to be the most complicated."

"Of course. So you're going on a date?"

"No. Art exhibit."

"How interesting."

Translation: boring, Rin thought. She was beginning to be able to read the snide comments hidden behind the nice ones Veronica said.

"Only to people who understand."

"Can you stay somewhere else tonight?" Veronica suddenly asked. "Or how about I put you up in a hotel tonight."

Rin looked at her like she had gone insane. Before she could respond, Veronica continued.

"I want to be alone with Sesshomaru. Understand?"

Loud and clear, Rin thought as she nodded her head yes. It had always been obvious that Veronica wanted Sesshomaru. Now she wanted Rin gone to get so she could try and get him in bed. Although, Rin couldn't believe that she was bold enough to come right out and say it.

"You have to go after what you want otherwise you'll never get anything." she said. "But something tells me that you're not going to take me up on my offer are you?"

"No. I really need to be here to work on my mural."

"Couldn't it wait?"

"I'm on a deadline. Sesshomaru isn't going to let me stay forever."

_Why am I even telling her this? It's none of her business._

"You're jealous." Veronica said interrupting Rin's thoughts.

"What?" Rin asked.

"You're jealous. That's the real reason why you won't stay away." she explained. "I've got what it takes to go after him and get him."

"I couldn't care less about you getting Sesshomaru into bed."

"You want him." Veronica said.

Rin nearly choked on the juice she had just began to drink. She sat down her glass and looked at Veronica like she was insane.

"I don't know where you're coming up with these ideas but I'm not in love with Sesshomaru."

To Rin's surprise, started Veronica laughing.

"I don't recall mentioning anything about loving him. I said you wanted him."

"Well let me clear it up for you. There's nothing going on between me and Sesshomaru. I **don't** want him and I certainly don't** love** him." Rin snapped.

She stormed out the kitchen. Sesshomaru came out of his office just as she got to the front door. Rin noticed him and frowned.

"Have fun." she said sarcastically and then left.

What in the world did she mean by that, Sesshomaru wondered. He glanced at Veronica who at that moment came out of the kitchen.

"I made a comment about her dress and she just snapped." Veronica answered before he could ask. "Now, where were we?"

Rin stayed at the party until one o'clock and then left. Despite being around the gorgeous artwork and meeting a lot of interesting people, she wasn't having as great a time as she should have. And for this, she blamed Veronica. Somehow Rin knew that if Veronica hadn't "talked" to her before she left, she would've been able to have a better time at the party. There was just something about her that got under Rin's skin. The only thing she couldn't figure out was why she let Veronica get to her. Everything she said was completely wrong. The elevator finally reached her floor so she got off and walked over to the door. The lights were out in the living room when she walked in. Sesshomaru is probably in his office, she thought. Rin decided to thank him for the ticket again so she headed there. He wasn't in his office which meant he was probably in his bedroom. She went to go to his room but stopped dead in her tracks as a very unsettling question came to mind. What if Veronica had succeeded in seducing him? Was she in Sesshomaru's room with him? Or did they go out to be alone?

_Do you care, a voice asked.  
__Of course not. But he wouldn't sleep with her would he?_

Rin shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. She really didn't want to know the answers. She quickly wrote a note thanking him, stuck it to his office door and went to her room. As fast as she could, Rin took off her dress and changed into her nightclothes. Just as she climbed in the bed, a flash of lightening lit up the sky. A thunderstorm. What a perfect ending to a perfect day, she thought sarcastically as she closed her eyes.

Rin turned over on her back and sighed deeply. It was useless. The thunderstorm raging outside was preventing her from getting any sleep. She walked out into the living room and was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing by the window.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Powers out. My laptop finally went dead."

"Where's Veronica?"

"She left earlier."

"Oh."

Rin went and stood next to him so she could watch the lightening streak across the sky.

"Did you get the note I left on your door?"

"There wasn't any note."

Rin looked at him in confusion. She distinctly remembered putting the note on his door.

"Doesn't matter. It was just thanking you for the ticket."

"You don't have to keep thanking me."

"Well I really appreciated it."

Rin happened to look over at Sesshomaru as another flash of lightening lit up the sky. Even though he was standing in front of the window, he had his eyes closed. How weird, she thought. Still, Rin didn't take her eyes off him. He must've felt her staring because he opened his eyes and slowly turned to look at her. Rin gasped. He's gorgeous, she thought unwillingly. She could now understand why Veronica wanted him so badly. Sesshomaru was tall, well built, intelligent and handsome. Throw in his unusual colored eyes and beautiful silver hair and you've got a very sexy, highly desirable man. Who wouldn't want him?

"Rin, you spaced out." Sesshomaru said breaking into her thoughts.

"Sorry."

"You've been acting weird lately."

"I've been feeling weird lately." she answered honestly.

"What has my idiot brother done now?"

"For once it's not about him."

Sesshomaru thought she was going to explain but she didn't. Instead she ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply. Surprisingly Rin then grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. She was shocked when Sesshomaru kissed her back. Lots of feelings rushed through her at that moment. Shock, regret, longing, excitement, fear. But most of all she felt happy and alive. Sesshomaru suddenly pushed her away.

"I think you've kissed the wrong brother."

"No, I don't think so."

Sesshomaru looked at her like she had gone insane. She stared at him for a few seconds and then shook her head.

"I don't think so." she said repeated. "I was wrong. I love _you_."

Rin jerked up in bed. Thank god it was just a dream, she thought.

_But that doesn't mean the feelings weren't true, a voice warned._

Her immediate reaction was to deny it but stopped herself. That would be pointless especially when every part of her was screaming to her that it was true. Everything was beginning to make sense. The weirdness she felt when ever she was around Sesshomaru lately, the absence of hate directed at Kagome, and the growing hostility she felt towards Veronica. Bottom line was she loved Sesshomaru. Somewhere along the way she had fallen for him. Or maybe, she thought, I've always liked him and never paid it much attention. The very thought of loving Sesshomaru terrified Rin so much that she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

Reiji Harushima Dai- Sorry about the name. I actually named her Veronica because I like the name. If I ever have kids that's what I'm naming my daughter. And no, I don't find the poem annoying. I like it.  
babegalanime- thanks. Here's more.  
New Fan- Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I'm working on the next part now.  
icyangelbmw- I'm writing :D I'm just slow. But I will finish this fic even if it kills me.  
Naoko2- I'm glad you liked the chapter name. As you see, she's finally realized that she loves Sess. There's a slight mention about him seeing the drawings. But that's it. Honestly, I just needed a reason for her to fall asleep in his bed. :D  
immortalbreeze04- Thanks. I didn't have one planned, but a catfight would be interesting. MEOW! I'll see what I can do. Turn Sess's beautiful hair pink. hehe another interesting idea.  
Hioga-chan- thank you.  
KitKat07- Thanks. That was a good idea about the date. I didn't even think about doing it. Hmm, maybe in the next chapter I'll have Sess think about the date. :D I love his hair too. Everyone should bow down to his hair.  
aphrodite24goddess- thanks :D  
suicide-greeting- :) here's the update. more soon.  
MintlovesSR- thank you for reading. Hoped you liked the new chapter.  
anhimals- as you can see Rin finally let her self admit that she loves Sess. :) I can't enjoy the sun. I hate summer. I'm live in the South so that means bugs, snakes coming out, and HEAT. I'm a winter girl.  
shushimi- thanks. Here's more.


	11. Denial and Acceptance

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.  
Author's note- Sorry for the extremely long delay. A lot of things have been going on and changing in my life. But no matter what happens I will finish my fics, unless I die of course. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm very sorry for not replying individually but my time is limited. I figured everyone would rather have a chapter without replies tonight than a chapter with them sometime next week.

.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshomaru, who was on his way to the kitchen, heard her scream and instantly made his way to her room. Rin was sitting up in bed with her eyes closed tightly and arms wrapped around her.

"Rin."

She didn't respond so he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Rin, it's Sesshomaru. What's wrong?"

Rin finally realized that someone was calling her name so she stopped screaming. She opened her eyes and found Sesshomaru staring at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

_No I'm not okay. I'm in love with you._

It was at this moment that Rin felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked at it for a second and then jerked back.

"Don't touch me." she snapped. "I'm fine."

"So the screaming is normal?"

"It was a nightmare. I didn't realize I was screaming."

"You're okay then?"

"Just peachy."

Without saying anything else, he turned around and left. Rin watched him leave and then her attention returned to the shoulder he had touched. She frowned slightly and then brushed her shoulder off as if that would change anything. She got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. What she really needed at that moment was to get away from anything Sesshomaru related. After showering and changing she went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Sesshomaru was sitting at the table reading the newspaper so instead of sitting across from him, she leaned against the counter to eat. Even though she didn't want to, she glanced over at him. I am not in love with him, she thought.

_You're in denial, a voice mocked in her head._

_I'm not in love with him. He reminds me of Inuyasha._

_Deep denial._

Rin frowned slightly. She wasn't in denial. She didn't love Sesshomaru. She couldn't.

_Explain the feelings then, the voice, which sounded suspiciously like her own, asked._

_Once more for the people who didn't listen. He reminds me of Inuyasha! Think about it. They both have that beautiful silver hair._

_Except Inuyasha's is wild while Sesshomaru's is soft and silky. You just want to run your fingers through it._

_They both have the same golden colored eyes, Rin said ignoring the last statement._

_But there's something about staring into Sesshomaru's glare that sends shivers down your spine. And not in a bad way._

_They both have nice bodies._

_No argument there. But Sesshomaru is tall, just like you like. Just think about those long legs._

_Inuyasha always looks nice._

_And Sesshomaru doesn't? Remember how he looks in a tuxedo and say he's not incredibly sexy. _

_He's..._

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Rin instantly snapped out of her discussion with herself at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Sorry, what?"

"You were staring."

"Was I? I didn't even notice. I sort of zoned out."

_Liar. You were staring at him. You find him sexy. Go ahead and admit it. You already admitted that you loved him._

_Shut up!_

"Are you feeling fine?."

"I'm perfectly fine." she said smiling. "I'm going out for awhile. Then I'm going to work on the mural. The sooner I'm done, the sooner I can get out of your hair."

_And what fabulous hair it is._

Rin frowned slightly.

_For the last time, I'm NOT in love with him!_

Sesshomaru watched as Rin's frown deepened just before she stood up and left. Something was definitely wrong with her, but it really wasn't any of his business.

A few distracted hours later, Sesshomaru finally admitted that Rin was very much his business. Her odd behavior was bothering him. He wanted to do something but what? He certainly couldn't tell her that he was willing to help her with whatever was wrong. Offer her an ear or shoulder to lean on. Sesshomaru smirked. No, if he did that she'd think he'd gone psycho. Then she'd call that idiot Inuyasha. Any trace of amusement drained out of him at the thought of Inuyasha. He hated to admit that he probably was not only what was wrong with her but the only thing that would make her feel better. Sesshomaru groaned in frustration. He had better things to worry about than Rin and Inuyasha, like work. Just an hour ago Veronica had faxed him more of her ideas. He picked up the stack and looked at a few pages before he threw them back on the desk. This wasn't helping either. Veronica was another problem. She was pursuing him even though he was not interested in her. Which was strange because she had all the qualities he looked for in a woman. Beauty, intelligence, ambitiousness.

_Interesting. Those are the same qualities that Rin has, and much more. You feel more relaxed around her than anyone else and she makes you laugh. _

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh. Fine, Rin also had the qualities he looked for. But no matter what other qualities she has, there was one thing that overshadowed it. She was in love with Inuyasha.

_Is she? Aren't you the one who asked her if it was romantic love?_

_Yes. But I've never been in love before. Who am I to say that it's not? _

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair. He was done thinking about Rin. It was a waste of his time. With renewed determination, he picked up the papers from Veronica and began working on them. Hours later, he had finished sorting through them along with sorting through donation requests, financial statements, and other paper work to keep him busy. He decided to go home early so he got up and left. There really was no reason to stay when he couldn't give one hundred percent of his attention to his work. A part of Sesshomaru was very angry and disgusted with himself. He had always divided his life into two categories, business and other. The two never mixed. Well now thanks to a certain annoying artist they met, blended and tangled themselves into a big knot.

_Welcome to being human, a voice taunted. Life is messy and complicated. Get over it._

Messy and complicated he could deal with. He was in love with Rin for god's sake. That was a complete disaster. Sesshomaru walked into his apartment and was greeted by silence. Good, he thought. I need some time away from Rin.

"You're home early."

"Rin?"

"Who else? I'm over here on the floor."

That would explain why he heard her but didn't see her. He walked further in the room and found her sitting against the couch. One of the pillows was laid on the floor under her foot. It was at that moment that he noticed that it was swollen. Without thinking about it, Sesshomaru went over and knelt by Rin.

"What happened?"

"I was getting off the ladder and my foot got caught. I twisted it slightly as I fell."

"Did you hit your head or anything?"

"No."

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No."

"Your foot is swelling."

"Good of you to notice." she said sarcastically. "I'll be fine.

Rin suddenly gasped when she felt his hands on her foot.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Don't you even thi..."

She stopped mid-sentence when Sesshomaru began softly rubbing her ankle.

_OH HELL!_

It actually felt good. Too damn good. This is not good, this is not good, this is not good, she kept chanting in her head. Her skin was tingling where ever his hands touched. On top of that the words personal space seemed to leave his vocabulary. He was so close that she could feel the heat coming from his body. The stupid evil cologne he was wearing just happened to be her favorite so it seemed to taunt her with it's heavenly smell. And his hair...god. Rin would never admit it but she had a slight hair fetish. Strands of his hair was brushing against her arm.

"Stop!"

Sesshomaru quickly pulled his hands away and looked at her.

"Did it hurt?"

"No."

_YES! _

Her insides felt like a bunch of warm goo and she didn't like it. She didn't like Sesshomaru either. He was making her feel...things. And that was TOTALLY unacceptable. He was Sesshomaru. She was supposed to loathe him, tease me, annoy him. Not lo...like him. If she did love him, hypothetically speaking of course, it wouldn't do her any good. Rin had seen the woman Sesshomaru had dated. Tall, beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated. In a nutshell, Veronica. Everything that she wasn't. So it would be idiotic of her to give her heart to someone who would never return the feeling.

_And that's the main problem isn't it, a voice asked. You're afraid that he won't love you back_.

Rin flinched at the accurate statement. Then to her horror and probably eternal shame, she started crying. Sesshomaru stared in shock as Rin's shoulders slumped and tears rolled down her cheeks. For once he had no idea what to do. He reached out to touch her but pulled his hand back. Something told him that she wouldn't appreciate him touching her at that moment.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

She tensed at the sound of his voice. For a minute she had let herself forget that he was there with her. Oh god, she thought miserably, I'm crying in front of Sesshomaru. Rin quickly wiped away her tears.

"Nothing. I'm tired so I think I'm going to bed now."

"Okay."

He heard her let out a small sigh of relief and knew that he had made the right decision by not pushing her about what was wrong. He stood up and started to help her but she stopped him.

"Don't. I can do it myself."

Without causing any pain to her foot, she got up and went to her room. Sesshomaru waited until he heard her room door close and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. If he couldn't help her then he would get the one person who could.

"Inuyasha."

"What the hell do you want asshole?"

"Rin's upset about something. She needs you."

Sesshomaru hung up before Inuyasha could say anything. If his idiotic brother didn't come to see what was wrong with Rin, he was going to kill him.

For what felt like the thousandth time, Rin sighed. She couldn't believe that she had cried in front of Sesshomaru. It was all his fault. He made her think that she was in love with him. And then he made her cry because he gave her a foot massage. A massage that felt absolutely great and had her feeling thinking things that she really shouldn't.

"Bastard." she whispered.

Rin felt the tears threatening to come again so she buried her face in her hands. Her life sucked. She lifted her head when someone suddenly knocked on her door.

"Go away. I don't need anything."

"Ungrateful witch. I bring you goodies and you repay me by sending me away?"

A smile spread across Rin's face as Inuyasha walked in the door.

"What are you..." Rin trailed off. "He called you?"

"Yes." he answered as he sat on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?"

_This is why I love him. He's worried about me._

_Well, Sesshomaru called him._

Rin ignored the voice and concentrated on Inuyasha.

"Nothing. I hurt my foot. It's only slightly swollen. Trust me, it looks worse than it is."

"I doubt my brother would've called me just because you hurt your foot."

"Where's my goodies?" she asked stalling.

"Kitchen. Now talk or else I'll squeeze that foot."

"She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"I started crying."

"Why?"

"I took some pain pills that have me feeling weird." she said repeating what she told Sesshomaru.

Instead of saying anything, Inuyasha just stared at her.

"What?" she asked as she shifted slightly.

"Nothing. So how did it happen?"

Rin looked at him and frowned. He knew that she was lying and to make it worse, he knew that she knew. Her frown deepened. Sometimes it sucked having someone know her so well. Still, she was thankful that he hadn't tried to push her into telling him because she really had no idea what to say. How could she get him to understand what was wrong with her when she couldn't? Rin remembered that he had asked her a question and couldn't help but smirk.

"Let's just say that you shouldn't dance around while trying to get off a ladder. It wasn't until I tried getting up that I realized that I hurt my foot."

Rin didn't look to see if he believed her because this time she was telling the truth.

"By the way, Kagome said she hoped you felt better."

"I'm already bet...Wait a minute. How did she know that something was wrong?"

"Today's her day off so she was with me when Sesshomaru called."

"Oh. You left Kagome to come see me?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't."

"You are. I can hear it in your voice. You're seriously surprised that I came here. Why?"

Rin could tell that his mind was working overtime. Soon enough, he was probably going to come to the conclusion that Rin didn't like Kagome. She started laughing to distract him.

"I didn't mean to sound so dramatic. I've been watching daytime television and it's kind of addicting." she said as she pretended to stop her laughter. "What I meant to ask is why would you want to be here when I don't want to? In fact, you'd better run before I force you to watch with me."

"It wouldn't be the first time you did." he answered with a smirk. "Remember in the seventh grade you made me watch hours and hours of sappy romantic movies?"

"Yeah, but you were the one who gave me chicken pox. It's what you deserved. And how could you forget the time you..."

Rin continued on her trip down memory lane to distract him. They continued laughing but then Inuyasha got serious again.

"Rin, do you have a problem with me marrying Kagome?"

Rin couldn't help but to laugh inwardly. If ever there was a time to tell Inuyasha how she felt, it was now. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to. Aside from her romantic feelings for him, she did love him as a person and a friend. Because of that, there was no way she would hurt him by letting him know that she hated the woman he was going to marry.

"No." she lied. "Why would I?"

"You shouldn't. But then again people are irrational." he said. "Remember when you were dating that guy Brent?"

"Bryan." she corrected.

"Whatever. All I knew was that you were spending an awful lot of time with him. Time you used to spend with me. I hated that I had to share you."

"Real subtle Inuyasha." she said rolling her eyes. "But so you know, I have no problem sharing you with Kagome."

_Liar, liar. Rin's pants are on fire._

"If you say so. I'm just saying that it's okay if you felt that way."

"I don't."

"Good. I guess you know what I didn't back then. That we're stuck together no matter what or who happens."

Inuyasha suddenly frowned.

"Are we in a Liftetime movie or something? Sitting around talking about feelings. Yuck. I have to do something to remedy this."

A genuine smile spread across Rin's face as he left the room. Somehow that brief talk made her feel so much better. To say he sometimes acted like an idiot, Inuyasha was very insightful. A few minutes later he came back holding a brown paper bag and movies.

"Snickers Ice cream bars and Reese's cups." he said holding up the bag.

Her favorite.

"And to combat the mushiness in this room, Die Hard and Terminator. Last but not least one of your favorite movies, which you find funny even though it really isn't, Fatal Attraction."

"We have to watch that one first." she said laughing wickedly. "Boiling the rabbit is a classic. Admit it, his reaction to the things she did was funny."

"Fine. Some of it was funny, in a twisted morbid way. 'I won't be ig-nored Dan.'" he said mocking the woman from the movie.

Inuyasha put the movie in and got on the bed with Rin to watch it. Or at least they tried to watch it. They were to busy laughing and mocking what was going on. It was during one of these moments that Rin realized that this is what she missed most. Her and Inuyasha just hanging out, whether it was watching movies, eating out, or plotting against Sesshomaru. Just as long as they were doing something. A knot formed in her stomach as she realized where this line of thought could go. At she remembered what Sesshomaru had said about her about her feelings for Inuyasha. Could he have been right?

"_Don't you ever wonder why you love my brother?_"  
Because Inuyasha's great. He knew her better than anyone else and she enjoyed spending time with him. He was loyal and trustworthy and there for her when she needed him. Just like a lover should be. Or, she thought swallowing hard, a friend.

"_Have you ever considered that it's because he spoiled you? Inuyasha spoiled you. It's always been Rin and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Rin."  
_He did spoil her didn't he? He was the perfect "boyfriend" to her. Taking her out, buying her gifts, giving her a shoulder to lean on. How many times did I get him to go to an art gallery that he didn't want to?

"_He's the one person who gives you their undivided attention._"  
Even when my own father barely noticed me, Inuyasha did. He took an interest in the things that I liked. And he supported me through everything, even if he didn't agree.

"_You called and he came running."  
_So true. When I needed him he was there. He never complained any of those times I called him in the middle of night to keep me company. Even tonight, he left Kagome to make sure I was okay.

"_You were number one in his life until Kagome and you don't know how to react. That's why you desperately want them to break up."  
_No other girl lasted long enough for me to have to be his number two. Except Kagome.

"_I love Inuyasha."  
_I really do. That will never change.

"_But is it a romantic love?_"  
Oh god.

"_Is it a romantic love?_"  
If she was honest with herself and it was time that she was, then the answer would be no. She wasn't _in_ love with Inuyasha.

Rin let out a breathe that she hadn't realized she was holding. Even though part of her knew that she wasn't in love with Inuyasha, it still hurt admitting it. It probably would for a little while more. And learning to be okay with sharing him was going to be torture.

_No time like the present to start._

Rin mentally groaned. She was beginning to really hate that little voice.

It's because I'm right. If you don't start cutting the strings now you'll just start denying the truth again. And in the long run that'll only make things harder for you.

She knew that it was true so she sat up and stopped the movie.

"Why don't you go home Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned so he could look at her.

"I'm feeling better now so there's no reason to stick around."

"I don't mind staying."

"I know. But today's Kagome's day off right? So you should go spend it with her." she said.

"Rin."

"Inuyasha, go. I'm fine. You know, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

That wasn't exactly true. She had been saying things she hadn't meant but this time she was being sincere.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." he said jokingly.

Inuyasha goto ff the bed and gave Rin a quick hug.

"Don't get up. I have a key to lock the door."

"Okay. I'll call you."

"Bye."

Once he left, Rin fell back onto the bed and laughed slightly. Inuyasha was barely gone and part of her wanted to call him and tell him to come back. But she wasn't. She had other things to deal with. And on top of that list was Sesshomaru. However, that didn't mean she was going to do it right that minute. As far as she was concerned, accepting her feeling for Sesshomaru and ackowleding that she didn't love Inuyasha was a huge accomplishment. Therefore that earned her a brief relaxation period. Rin smiled to herself. Just because she wasn't in denial any longer didn't mean she couldn't put off dealing with it. She turned over and restart the movie. She was halfway into the next movie when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in Sess."

Sesshomaru opened the door but didn't make a move to come in.

"Inuyasha left?"

Actually he already knew that Inuyasha had. Before he left he had come to Sesshomaru's bedroom to thank him, by way of insults, for calling him.

"Yeah. I sent him home."

"I thought you would try your best to keep him here with you."

"If he stayed then Kagome would've come looking for him sooner or later. I didn't want to deal with her while I'm trying to recover." she lied.

Sesshomaru nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"That's all you came for?"

"Yes. And to see if you needed anything before I go to sleep."

"No."

"Goodnight then."

"Night."

The door was almost fully closed when Rin called out to him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

He reopened the door and looked at her.

"For what?"

"The foot rub. Calling Inuyasha. Everything."

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome Rin." he said and then left.


	12. One Step Closer

Disclaimer--I don't own any of the characters.  
Authors Note-- Sorry for the delay. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. After this there's 2 or 3 more chapters left. If I don't hurry and finish it I never will. I love starting stories but never seem to finish them. Next I'm going to finish my other story then start posting a new one. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. :DIt's only about 7000 words but the longest I've done before this was 3200. My respect goes out to those writers that can write 10,000 and more words. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!

.  
.  
.

Today is going to be a good day, Rin thought as she got dressed. And I'll kill anybody who stands in the way of me achieving that. She was going to work on her murals and not think about a certain pair of hot sexy brothers. And she certainly wouldn't think about the fact that she thought she loved one brother when it was really the other one she loved. Oh no, Rin wasn't going to remember the pain she felt when she only thought she loved Inuyasha. Nor would it cross her mind the fact that it was going to take a long time to get over Sesshomaru, if ever. Nope, Rin wasn't going to think about any of that. She was going to have a good day. And to start it off, she was going to go get a cold glass of orange juice. She walked into the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack. This is going to be a bad day, she thought. Standing by the stove cooking, looking like she owned the place, was Veronica.

"Good morning Rin." she said cheerfully.

Too cheerfully for Rin. It made her want to just scratch her eyes out. Why do I care, she wondered.

_Because the bitch is cooking breakfast for Sesshomaru.  
__Who cares? He can eat her food and die for all I care.  
__Are we back to denying that you want him?  
__Yes...no. Damn it, I hate them both._

Veronica fixed a plate and handed to Sesshomaru. She glanced over to Rin.

"I'm sorry but I didn't make enough for you."

"That's okay." Rin said with a fake smile. "I'm sure Sess doesn't mind sharing anything with me."

With an even bigger smile, Rin pulled Sesshomaru's plate away from him and began tasting. Once Rin was satisfied that she had irritated Veronica enough, she handed the plate back to him.

"Just that small taste was awesome. You should come and cook breakfast for **us** more often."

Rin smirked slightly as Veronica glared at the use of the word us.

"Thanks V."

"My name is Veronica, not V."

Rin went to say something but noticed that Veronica suddenly wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She was looking at Sesshomaru, who was eating quietly. Rin grinned wickedly and Veronica wanted to scream. Most people who knew Sesshomaru knew that he had a thing about people eating off of his plate or using his utensils, yet Rin had done both and he hadn't even reacted. And now to top it off, he was using them after she had. Sesshomaru, who was very much aware of what was going on around him, chose to ignore them both. He had more important things to think about than Veroinca's jealousy and animosity towards Rin. Or her need to lay claim to him. Sesshomaru wasn't blind. He knew that Veronica's sudden need to make him breakfast was more for Rin's sake than his own. Still, he saw no reason for Veronica to see Rin as competition because there was nothing going on between him and Rin. As for Rin's reaction to Veronica, he knew that was because Rin didn't like to be pushed around. Although a small part of him, the part that he despised as weak, hoped that she acted that way toward Veronica because she was jealous. Sesshomaru instantly put that thought to the back of his mind and sighed inwardly. Now was not the time to focus on personal business. For the first time in a long time he felt the beginnings of a headache.

"I've got work to do."

He stood up, took his plate over to the sink and then left. Let them do whatever they wanted while he was gone. They could take care of themselves. Veronica glared at Rin for a second and the followed after him. Rin slumped down in her chair. This whole situation with Veronica was getting out of hand. She felt like she was back in high school with all the pettiness. What the hell am I doing anyway, she wondered.

_Getting rid of the competition._

At this thought Rin had to laugh. Honestly, there really wasn't any competition. Veronica was perfect for Sesshomaru. Hell, they were the type of couple that you'd look at and know that they were meant for each other. And if that wasn't enough, they looked absolutely stunning standing next to one another.

"They both should've been drowned at birth." Rin mumbled to herself.

Veronica aside, Rin knew that it was her own fault that her chances of being with Sesshomaru was negative ten. She had spent a long time proclaiming her love for Inuyasha. Why would he believe she had suddenly changed her mind? Rin sighed deeply. This was just too much to think about so early in the morning. What she needed was something to cheer her up. A smirk spread across her face as she knew exactly what she was going to do.

That afternoon, Rin walked into Sesshomaru's office thoroughly relaxed and happier than she had been earlier. She had spent the morning shopping for clothes, ridiculously expensive art supplies, and her favorite specialty chocolates. Then she had a long leisurely brunch before getting a whole body massage from a six foot blonde haired, blue eyed, swedish god. And the best part was the fact that she hadn't had to spend a cent. She had charged it all to Sesshomaru's credit card. Technically he had given it to her for any mural related expenses but as Rin saw it her massage and shopping trip were mural related. Simply put both made her happy. If she was happy then she would be able to do more work on the mural. And the more work she did on the mural the quicker she'd be done and out of Sesshomaru's hair. So in the long run, her massage and shopping trip were for him. Rin couldn't help laughing at that thought. His face as she told him that was going to be hilarious.

"What's so amusing?"

Rin jumped slightly at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. She hadn't noticed him sitting there. Then again, he shouldn't have been there.

"What are you doing at Marianne's desk?"

"It looks like I'm doing Marianne's job."

"Why?"

"She went home sick."

"That's what temps are for."

Sesshomaru glared at the word temps.

"All who were obviously not hired for their IQ." he snapped.

The phone rung and he answered it. Someone is having a very bad day, Rin thought and then smirked. Maybe he's the one who needs a massage. She felt sorry for the temps and anyone who hired them. Knowing Sesshomaru like she did, she gave it a week before he went and got rid of anyone not up to doing their job. Rin knew this was wrong of her but she was going to make sure she was there when he did it. She couldn't help it. Cold, efficient Sesshomaru was sexy.

"Do they even know the basics of putting things in order." she heard him say as he shifted through some papers.

Before he even noticed what she was doing, Rin pulled the papers from his hand.

"I'll take over for Marianne. You go take care of your business."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What do you want in return?"

"Consider this a freebie."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

God, I'm such a pushover for him, she thought with a groan as he walked into his office.

A few hours later Rin had almost finished fixing the mess that the temps had made. Her stomach started rumbling so she picked up the phone to call for some food. She hesitated for a second and then buzzed into Sesshomaru's office.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to have dinner with me?"

Oh god, Rin thought with a groan, it sounds like I'm asking him on a date.

"That came out wrong." she said quickly with a laugh. "What I meant is that it's late and I'm hungry. I was going to order some food and we can share."

"I have plans."

"Oh. I guess it's dinner for one then."

Fate hated him, Sesshomaru decided. That was the only explanation for this. He would have liked to have dinner with Rin, but he had a plane to catch.

"Another time?"

What the hell was he doing? It sounded like he was making plans for a future date.

"Fine."

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came out of his office. Rin was on the phone, ordering her dinner probably, so he stood by the desk and waited for her to finish.

"I'm leaving. You should too." he said once she was.

"I'll leave later. I need to do some work on the mural, otherwise you'll never get rid of me. Can you imagine being stuck with me forever?"

_Yes, that annoying voice that Sesshomaru wished he could kill said. And it sounds like a good idea to me._

"It must be really bad if you have to think about it so long." she said.

Huh? Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed that he hadn't answered until he heard her voice. He was about to tell her differently when Veronica walked in the door. Could her timing be any worse, he thought. Rin, for the first and last time, was actually glad that she came. She really didn't want to think about how horrible he thought it would be to be struck with her. Although, she now knew who he had plans with. And naturally didn't like it one bit.

"Why are you here?" he asked Veronica. "We were supposed to meet at the airport."

Airport? Where are they going, Rin wondered.

"We have a problem. My photographer had to cancel."

"I thought he was reliable."

"He is but his wife went into early labor."

Sesshomaru glared at her and then looked down at his watch.

"We have to leave in an hour if we're going to make it there by morning. Do you know anyone else who can make it to the airport before we leave?"

"No. You can send him there next week."

"I need them this weekend. I'll take the pictures myself."

"Are you going to be able to do that along with everything else?"

He thought about this for a few seconds and knew that he wouldn't. Sesshomaru was going to the Caribbean to buy a hotel that he had been interested in for the two years. Out of the blue the owner decided to sell it so Sesshomaru was rushing to own it before the old owner changed his mind. His schedule was already filled with things he needed to get done in the few free hours that he had to waste before he had to get back home and attend another important meeting. So no, he really didn't have time. And he didn't know anyone who could... Sesshomaru stopped mid thought. Rin. Rin, who had been pretending to work, suddenly felt him staring holes through her. She didn't have to be a genius to figure out what he wanted. She looked up at him and smirked slightly.

"If you need to ask me something, I need to verbally hear it."

They both ignored Veronica's hissed, "you've got to be kidding me." .

"Come with us and take the pictures."

"Anyone can the take pictures."

"Yes, but you're right here. And you at least have some experience."

"For fun. I had one class and passed with a low B."

"I just need them to be good enough to be useful as reference later on when I can't get back to the hotel." he said. "Just say yes and let's go."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I'll give you what you want. Me."

_That's what I'm talking about. Get right to it, an amused yet wicked voice said.  
__I didn't mean it like that, he thought. _

Rin nearly choked on the candy that she had just popped into her mouth. Oh, the things that one sentence made her envision. She quickly reigned in her lusty thoughts as she realized that not only was Sesshomaru looking at her but Veronica. And if looks could kill, Rin was sure she'd be six feet under. She let out a small laugh.

"How the hell do you walk upright with that ego of yours weighing you down?"

Sesshomaru wasn't deterred, either by Rin's pretended lack of interest or Veronica's Arctic glare. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he wanted Rin to come with him to see the hotel. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was now one of those lovesick fools who he used to look down on. Veronica, sick of being ignored, informed them that she'd be in the car and left.

"I mean that I'll sit and let you draw me. Whatever way you want."

Whatever way I want, Rin thought. Oh the possibilities. The extremely wicked, embarrassing possibilities. Sesshomaru saw the wicked glint in her eyes and knew that he had her. He knew she wouldn't pass up a chance to make him do whatever she wanted. Rin began shutting down the computer and then stood up.

"So when do we leave?"

"Now. We'll get there just in time to make the nine o'clock morning meeting"

"Wait. What about my clothes? I have a pair a dress suit in my trunk but that's it."

"Change into those. You can buy anything else you need once we get there."

"I'm going to hold you to letting me do the picture. But just so you know, I would've come without it."

"I know."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a weird expression for a second but walked away instead of answering. Then why offer, Rin wondered.

Rin was in love. Completely and totally in love. And not with Sesshomaru. Okay, she still loved him but now she had a second love. The hotel that Sesshomaru was buying was awesome and she understood why he was in a hurry to get. It was outdated and needed some work, but it had serious potential. It made Rin wish that she had taken more than one semester of interior decorating. She was glad that she decided to come, even if it meant she had to live through Veronica's death glares and snide put downs. She even tried to make Rin look bad by asking her questions that she didn't think Rin would know the answer to. But Rin showed her that she wasn't as stupid as Veronica thought she was. After a while Rin chose to ignore her and concentrate on taking pictures. She wandered away from the group to take pictures of the ballrooms ceiling. A few seconds later, she felt someone come stand next to her. She didn't need to look to know that it was Sesshomaru.

"What do you think?"

"It's a nice place. It'll be awesome when it's fixed up."

"Any suggestions?"

"Of course. Lighten up some of the darker colors, lose the wallpaper, make the shower in the honeymoon suite bigger. The tub is huge enough for two but the shower isn't. The china in the dining room is boring. So are the linens and table settings..."

A slight smile spread across Sesshomaru's face as he listened to Rin. He had been going to wait for later but he was curious to know her opinion about the hotel and some of the changes that should be made. Naturally, she didn't disappoint. He had already came to the same conclusions about a lot of the things he talked about.

"And the ballroom, which is my favorite room, should stay the same. Freshen up the paint but leave everything else. I love the glass ceiling."

Rin stopped talking when she noticed that Sesshomaru was staring at her.

"Sorry, I got carried away. But you did ask."

"Yes, I did. After hearing some of your ideas maybe..."

"Sesshomaru we need you over here." Veronica said interrupting them.

Grrrr... That evil viper did that on purpose, Rin thought. She wanted to hear the end of Sesshomaru's sentence. Something told her that she was going to like what he said.

"We'll finish this this later." he said.

"Okay."

Rin smiled and walked off, ignoring the glare Veronica was throwing her way. Rin ended up outside near the pool. She just stood there looking out over the property. A few minutes later, someone walked up behind her.

"I have to applaud you on the innocent act."

Rin sighed inwardly. What does she want now?

"Excuse me?" Rin asked as she turned to face Veronica.

"Just a few days ago you didn't want him. But now..." she said trailing off. "Did you just wake up and decide you're going after him?"

"I'm not going after him. I already said that I don't want him."

"Tell that to someone who hasn't seen you look at him."

"So what if I want him. That's my business not yours."

"I have no problem with you wanting him, just don't get any ideas of going after him. Sesshomaru's mine! I put in all the work and I'll be damned if I'll let some virginal goody two shoes get in my way."

"Don't underestimate what this **virgin** can do."

Veronica laughed.

"Not enough, trust me. Tell me, if you were Sesshomaru who would you want? You, an inexperienced virgin who he would have to guide through everything without a guarentee that it'll be pleasuable or me, a woman who already knows how to give him exactly what he wants?"

It took a few seconds for what Veronica meant to sink in and Rin gasped in shock. Sesshomaru and Veronica. Rin felt sick. She had suspected that they had had something but there was always a small part of her that could deny it. Until now that is.

"Ooh, didn't know that did you?" she asked with a vicious grin. "We were very friendly for awhile. You didn't think he was celibate did you? You've already lost. Why don't you run along and stop trailing after him like a lovesick puppy."

"Maybe you're confusing me with yourself. Last time I checked, he asked _me_ along. You're the one chasing after him like a bitch in heat." Rin said and then smirked. "How many times does he have to push you away before you stop humping his leg?"

Veronica threw up her to slap her but Rin caught it before it connected.

"Don't even think about it. I have no problem with defending myself."

"Veronica. Rin."

Rin turned her head to the direction Sesshomaru's voice was coming from. Veronica took advantage of her distraction to yank her arm back. The only warning Rin had for what was about to happen next was a hissed "bitch" a second before she was shoved back into the pool. She tried to stop her fall but couldn't and ended up hitting the water with a small scream. To say the Rin was angry would be a understatement. Sesshomaru and the people with him made it out to the pool area just in time to see Rin haul herself out of the pool. She was glaring daggers at Veronica and her hand balled up into a fist so he went over to them as fast as he could. He got there in time to save Veronica but not himself. His head snapped back slightly and he was shocked that Rin's punch hurt as much as it did.

"Damn it Rin! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Everyone seemed to get quiet. They couldn't believe that the normally cool Sesshomaru was losing his temper.

"Oh my god Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Veronica asked.

She took a step to get closer to him but Rin shoved him out of Veronica's reach.

"Back off."

"Rin."

She glared at Veroinca before she turned her attention to him.

"Don't you say anything to me. Trust me when I say that you don't want me to get into it." she hissed. "Give me your jacket."

Sesshomaru looked at her like she lost her mind. There was no way he was going to let her ruin his brand new suit.

"Damn it Sess, I'm cold. And my shirt is transparent now that it's wet."

Sesshomaru looked at her and sure enough he could see the outline of her bra. Blue lace. Very interesting. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who thought so. He saw Carlo and a few of the lawyers shamelessly staring at Rin. Sesshomaru glared at them and then quickly removed his jacket and handed it to her. She took pleasure in the fact that his expensive jacket was getting ruined by the water as she pulled it on. The down side to it however was the fact that it completely exposed the light gray shirt and tie he wore under it. And naturally, he looked absolutely delicious with just that on.

"I hate you." she groaned under her breath and walked away.

Sesshomaru watched her and then looked questionly at Veronica.

"I have no idea what happened. She was walking behind me andthe next thing I heard was a splash. Somehow she wants to blame me for her clumsiness."

It was a lie and Sesshomaru knew it. But at the moment he didn't want to deal with it. For now it was over and that's the way he was going to leave it.

"Continue with the walk through and make your report. Meet me in the lobby in thirty minutes."

"Aren't you coming? Or are you going after Rin?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look that clearly stated that he wasn't in the mood to be questioned.

"Stay out of her way for a while."

Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly but he walked away without paying her any more attention. Let her think whatever she wanted about hie warning but truthfully the suggestion was in her own best interest. Rin was a lot stronger than she let on and he doubted Veronica would be able to handle her. Sesshomaru touched his sore eye. There was going to be a nasty bruise there. He suddenly smirked. He should've been mad at Rin because of the bruise he was going to have tomorrow during his meetings but he wasn't. If anything, he was more interested in her than before.

After Rin walked off, she went hunting for a dryer or laundry room. She said a silent thank you when she found a dryer on site that was working that she could use. She hated the feel of the wet clothes clinging to her. Using a small closet she pulled off her wet clothes and then carried them to the dryer. Rin sat down and wrapped her arms around herself. Even though Sesshomaru's jacket was long enough to cover her down to her knees, she still felt exposed. She was still angry at Veronica but even more so with herself. She always thought that she was above getting into fights over a man. One who wasn't even hers at that. Then again she was doing lots of things she thought she would never do. Loving Sesshomaru was at the top of the list. Rin frowned. It was all his fault, she thought. Her life was so much more simpler before he wormed his way under her skin. And he shouldn't have asked her to come knowing that pit viper was also coming.

_But you knew she was coming before he asked, a voice taunted. You didn't like the idea of Veronica being alone with Sesshomaru. _

True but Rin wasn't going to dwell on that. As far as she was concerned everything was Sesshomaru's fault. And Rin was going to make him pay for it. A wicked grin spread across her face. A plan was already forming in her head. A plan involving body paint and a camera.

"Whatever you're planning, can it wait until after all of this is over."

Rin snapped out of her thoughts at Sesshomaru's voice.

"Huh?"

"It looks like your planning something."

"What do you want?" she asked ignoring what he said.

"Here. These should be fine until you're able to buy more clothes."

He handed her a bag and smiled when she recognized the name of a beachwear shop.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I would have loved to see the high and mighty Sesshomaru walk into the Beachwear Bungalow and buy women's clothing."

"I didn't. Carlo sent his assistant to get them."

"Well somehow that's not the story Inuyasha's going to hear."

She flashed him a sickenly sweet smile, grabbed the bag and went back into the small closet.

"Couldn't she have gotten something else?" she asked as she pulled out the clothes. "Or go to another store?"

"It's was the closest one. Stop complaining and change. We have a lunch meeting in ten minutes."

"Bastard."

A few minutes later Rin came out and Sesshomaru groaned inwardly, instantly wishing that he had gone to get the clothes. Sarah had picked out a blue sundress. He actually liked it. The problem? It was a **KNEE** length, **STRAPLESS** sundress. And the jealous part of Sesshomaru, the one that he'd deny was even there, didn't like the thought of other men liking it.

"It's not exactly my style but it'll do. Although I do look good in it." she said.

"Let's go get you something to replace your clothes."

"We can't. We have a lunch meeting in ten minutes remember?"

That's what she thought. Jealous Sesshomaru refused to let Rin walk around half naked. Especially not with the way Carlo had been looking at her all day. No, he wanted her back in the safe suit she had come in.

_She's not mine, he scolded himself. She can dress however she wants. Rin's not mine.  
__Well, try explaining that to irrational, jealous Sesshomaru._

He did have another reason for her not to come to the meeting. He still wanted to keep her and Veronica separate for awhile. But since he needed Veronica at the lunch meeting it was practical to let Rin go off on her own.

"Actually Veronica will be going to the meeting with me. You can go shopping to replace your clothes."

"That's fine with me."

In fact she preferred it. She could spend her alone time taking more pictures of the hotel.

"Here's your jacket back." she said handing it to him. "It shouldn't be too wet."

He slipped it back on and looked at Rin.

"The dress does look nice on you." he said and walked off.

Rin stared at his back with her mouth half open. Had the sun fried her brain and she not know it? Because she couldn't have heard what she just thought she did. Sesshomaru. Cold, sarcastic Sesshomaru had just complemented her. Okay, maybe the sun fried his brain. She shook her head slightly and smiled. Even if did have scambled brains or the pod peole got him, she still liked him complenting her. I am so keeping this dress, Rin thought happily.

Sesshomaru went to the lobby where the old owner of the hotel, Carlo, his assistant, Sarah, and the lawyers were waiting.

"Sorry for the delay. We can move onto lunch now."

"Will Rin be joining us?"

"No. She has other business to attend to."

They all went to lunch and then parted ways. Sesshomaru and Veronica went to the room they were using as a make-shift office to finish up the rest of the paperwork. They worked in silence until Veroinca sat down her pen and sighed.

"Forgive me for my unprofessional behavior today."

Sesshomaru stopped working and looked at her.

"Don't let it happen again. Whatever went on today ends here." he said. "You and Rin are going to run into each other frequently since you're both working with me. Either learn to get along or completely ignore each other. I won't waste my time pulling you two apart."

"Of course." she replied. "Although there's something else we need to get cleared up."

"What?"

"I know what I'm worth and anyone would be lucky to have me. Therefore I absolutely refuse to be anyone's second choice. So I need to know right now, do you want me or her?"

Sesshomaru fought off the smile he felt coming. Veronica always did think highly of herself. And truthfully, she should. Like she said, she was a great catch, both personally and professionally. But for all that he didn't want her. No, he wanted the joke playing artist that was in love with his borther.

"Her." he answered.

Veronica stared at him in shock for a second. Somehow she wasn't surprised that he had chosen Rin. All the signs were there. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. At the same time, she was furious. She didn't waste her time disliking many people, especially people she saw as inferior. But she downright loathed Rin. Everytime she tried to get closer to Sesshomaru, that mousey brat was there. And she was a mouse. Dull boring hair, average face, horrible fashion sense. There was nothing remarkable about her. Compared to me she a speck of dust, Veronica thought. Easily brushed away and forgotten. Yet she somehow captured Sesshomaru's attention. He could deny it all he wanted but he wanted that annoying kid. He acted so different around her. Softer, for a lack of better word. But if that wasn't clue enough, then the way he _looked_ at her was. God, it was sickening just thinking about it. Fine. If he wanted that... girl, then he could have her. Veroinca wasn't going to waste any more of her precious time on a lost cause and his loser. She hoped they were perfectly miserable together.

"Fine." she said. "Let's get back to work."

"Veronica."

"It's finished. You gave me an honest answer and it's over. From this point on it's strictly business. So let's never mention this conversation ever again."

With a determined look, Veronica picked up her pen and returned to her work. Sesshomaru looked at her for a few more seconds and then returned to his.

A few hours later Rin was sitting in a huge tub taking close-ups of the tile when someone walked in. She knew that it was Sesshomaru so she didn't turn to look at him.

"These are for my own personal use." she explained before he asked.

"Pack up we're leaving."

"I thought we were staying the night. What happened?"

"One of those tempts managed to severely offend one of my clients. I have to personally go and smooth things over with him. If we leave now we can be there by morning."

Rin finally looked up as she heard the angry tone in his voice. She quickly amended her earlier guess of a week before he got rid of the temps and people who hired them. They'd be gone by tomorrow.

"Will there be any temps or human resources employees left when you're done tearing through them?"

"No. If they can't do their job then they don't belong there." he answered. "Do you have enough pictures?"

"Yes. If not, I can always come back. Expenses paid by you of course."

"Or I can come back myself."

"How does that benefit me? Anyway, where's Veronica?"

"She decided to stay behind to finalize the deal and to start applying for any permits we might need. Do you want to stay and catch a commercial flight?"

"No. I don't think it's a good idea to leave me and Veronica alone."

"It isn't."

The way he said it told Rin that there was more to the story. But she knew he wouldn't tell her what so she decided to let it go. Besides she preferred not to be anywhere near Veronica. At this point, Rin was sure that she hated Veronica more than Kagome. And considering that she had wanted Kagome wiped off the face of the planet, she wondered what that meant she wanted done to Veronica.

_You can be such a bitch when you want, said a snickering voice in her head.  
__I never said I was an angel._

Once at the airfield, they wasted no time boarding. Rin quickly got into her seat and buckled up. She loved to fly but hated taking off. As they took off, she looked over at Sesshomaru. He was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. Rin looked at the eye she had punched. It was slightly swollen and would probably start to turn colors soon. She felt bad for that. Not because she thought he was hurt. Hell, she'd seen him taking harder hits from boxing with Inuyasha, but because he was going to have to go to work like that. The rumor mill was going to be extremely busy when they saw Sesshomaru's face. When they were in the air, Rin went to the small kitchen and made a small ice pack. She then took it over to Sesshomaru. He looked at her strangely for a second while she held it out to him.

"It's for your eye."

"Thank you." he said taking it from her.

"I didn't mean to hit you."

"I know."

"Although it's your fault for getting in the way." she said with a smirk. "I'm sorry about that whole scene at the pool. Not about trying to hit Veronica, she deserved it, but doing it front of the other people."

"The fighting has to stop or one of you will have to leave."

"Somehow I get the feeling that I'll be the one with the boot print on my back." Rin said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. "I want Veronica with me."

He realized how wrong that sounded the moment it came out of his mouth.

_Keep saying things like that and she'll be yours in no time, said a sarcastic voice. You Asshole!_

"Rin, that..."

The minute he said it, Rin's world exploded. Her heart, hopes and dreams shattered into dust with one sentence. Was it possible to be in agony and feel numb at the same time, she wondered. She vaguely recognized that Sesshomaru was trying to talk to her. Honesty, she didn't want to hear it. He had meant what he said. There was no need to try and take it back now. Play through the pain, she thought. Rin smiled.

"No need to explain. I understand." she said interrupting him. "Veronica's...she's...well, you need her. And me, I'm just your brothers annoying friend that forced you into doing it."

"You should know by now that I don't do anything that I don't want to."

Rin looked at him but didn't comment on the fact that he in a round about way he just admitted that he wanted her there. But it really didn't matter. He just confirmed that he wanted Veronica. Correction, he needed her.

"But that's not what..." Sesshomaru trailed off.

What in the world was wrong with him? He was acting like a tongue-tied teenage boy. And he hadn't acted like that even when he was a teenager. Sesshomaru glared. He really didn't like feeling like this.

"I meant in business. Whatever her faults may be, the clients love her work." he explained. "I only want the best working with me and at the moment that's Veronica."

"I get it. Play nice or leave." she said. And speaking of play, I'm going to make use of that awesome entertainment center in the bedroom. Really, what good is spending all this money on luxury jet if you don't put it to it's full use."

Rin went to walk off but he grabbed her wrist. She looked down at his hand for a second and then pulled her hand free.

"You're still misunderstanding me." he said.

"Does it matter?"

And at the moment it didn't. At least not to Rin. She just wanted him to leave her alone. She couldn't take listening to the man she loved talk about the woman he loved. She had went through that with Inuyasha, even if she wasn't really in love with him, and it nearly killed her. Rin absolutely refused to do it with Sesshomaru.

"Yes. I don't want you to think you mean nothing to me."

Oh god, she thought. He has to stop doing this or she wouldn't survive. First he says something to rip her heart to shreds then he says something to fill her with hope.

_Calm down Rin, her rational side warned. He's an emotional retard. What he means by that doesn't necessarily mean what you want it to. Try to find out what he means._

"So you're saying that you think of me as a friend?"

"Yes." he answered after a slight pause.

That wasn't what he was trying to say but for now it would do. Rin hide the overwhelming disappointment behind another fake smile. Even though she knew he wouldn't return her feelings, it still hurt to hear it. Rin laughed to herself. First Inuyasha and now Sesshomaru. It seemed like she spent most of her time heartbroken. And the frustrating part was that there was nothing she could do about it. What she needed was to go somewhere isolated where she could cry, scream and rant. Then come back and be purged of any hurt feelings.

"Well, you're not so bad either." she said widening her smile. "Now that we've gotten through that, I really am going to check out that entertainment center."

Sesshomaru watched her walk into the bedroom and frowned. For a brief second he couldn't sworn that he saw a flash of pain cross her face but he quickly passed it off as his own wishful thinking. Still, something about that whole conversation didn't sit right with him. More to the point, something about Rin was off. He couldn't help but to feel like he was missing something. Sesshomaru sighed deeply. He didn't have time for this. With the purchase of the hotel, he had a lot of work to do before he got it up and running to his specifications. And that was on top of his already packed workload. He looked at the bedroom door for a minute longer and then went to start on his work. An hour later Sesshomaru was finished most of his work. His headache hadn't gone away so he got some aspirin from the first aid kit and took them. He was just stretching out on the sofa when Rin came out of the bedroom. She smirked slightly at seeing him relax, or as relaxed as she imagined Sesshomaru would get. She noticed the aspirin and sat down next to him.

"Lay your head in my lap."

What! Sesshomaru couldn't keep the shocked expression from his face. Rin laughed to herself. His reaction to her suggestion was priceless.

"Don't look like at me like that. I'm offering to help with your headache. And don't say you don't have one because the aspirin are a dead giveaway."

"Exactly how does lying in your lap help?"

_WHO CARES, a voice screamed in his head. Just put your head in her lap and enjoy the ride._

"Having someone massage my temples always helps with my headaches. I don't if it'll have any effect on you but it's worth a try."

_Put your head in her lap. Put your head in her lap. Put your head in her LAP!_

Ignoring the rational side of his brain that was screaming that this was a bad idea, Sesshomaru moved so that his head was in Rin's lap. Rin pushed back his bangs. God, they were so soft and silky. She stared down at his gorgeous face and groaned inwardly. What the hell was she thinking? Asking the object of her affections to lay in her lap. Then again how did she know that his head would fit perfectly in her lap. Or that his hair was absolutely gorgeous and looked outrageously sexy falling across her lap. And those eyes...

"It might be better if you closed your eyes and tried to relax."

That way I don't have to feel like I'm transparent and you can see my every feeling. I am so in love with him that it's pathetic, she thought miserably. Sesshomaru looked at her for a second and the closed his eyes. Rin cursed her stupidity once again and then slowly began to massage his temples.

"With the schedule you keep, I'm not surprised."

"What?"

"That you have a headache. " she stated. "I don't know if you realize this but it's almost been twenty-our hours since we left your office and you've barely slept."

"I've survived on less. I'll rest when I wrap up everything here."

"It's still not healthy. At this rate your going to suffer from bleeding ulcers before you turn thirty."

"That's the price for wanting it all."

"I guess. At least it'll be worth it right? The great Sesshomaru always gets what he wants."

"Not everything."

That was not the answer she was expecting. She thought he'd say something arrogant along the lines of whatever Sesshomaru wanted, Sesshomaru got. Besides, what in the hell could he want that he couldn't have?

"The thing I want the most." he said with a small laugh.

"Huh?"

"You asked the question out loud."

"Oh."

Rin didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't. She knew how it felt to want something but had no chance to get. She had no idea how to get what she wanted so she couldn't give him any advice on how to get what he did. So she smiled slightly and continued her massage. Sesshomaru cursed himself for his stupidity. Why in the hell was he admitting things like that to Rin?

_Blame it on the massage, the voice he was starting to despise whispered. It feels sooooooo incredibly good. And you love the way she runs her fingers through your hair every now and then. You're putty in her hands._

Sesshomaru wanted to deny it but couldn't. The massage was great and so he couldn't help but to completely relax. He didn't know if it was the massage itself or because Rin was doing it. Either way, he didn't really care. Sesshomaru decided that he was going to take advantage of being like this with her. He was just going to lay there and let her continue until she said she was done. At the same time Rin was thinking that she wouldn't stop until _he_ told her to. As minutes passed, neither one said anything. And neither one planned to until absolutely necessary.


	13. And the Dance Continues

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.  
Author's Note- Sorry for the looooooooooong wait. My interest in this story wavered all over the place. I relooked over it and realized that I'm not exactly fond of it. It certainly didn't turn out the way I had originally imagined. I think there's about three chapters left. After this I might continue my other story. Whether I do or don't I'm got three more Rin/Sess stories in the works. On to the story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. **OMG! **I was just about to post this and realized the date. **Dec. 23rd. **It's been exactly one year since I last updated this. And I can honestly say that I didn't plan it this way. I **really **need to work on my updating.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshomaru stared at the fool in front of him and wondered why it was against the law to kill someone. Especially if it would rid the world of loud mouthed imbeciles. Of all the days for Inuyasha to drop by his office, why did it have to be one of the days he was still sporting a black eye? It was bad enough that he had people stopping and staring as he walked through the building to his office. But to have to look at the shocked and highly amused face of Inuyasha then hear the idiots laughter was enough to make Sesshomaru homicidal.

_I will not kill him. I will not kill him. I will not kill him. _

"Inuyasha, it's not nice to tease your brother. I feel so bad for hitting him." Rin said.

Ha! Seeing the look on Inuyasha's face at Rin sticking up for him was worth listening to the taunts. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's vindication over her concern was short lived as he heard her snicker. He turned slightly and glared at her. She pretended to cough to cover up her laughter and then mouthed that she was sorry.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"I came looking for Rin but since I'm here you can sign these."

He handed Sesshomaru some papers and then looked at Rin.

"I called you yesterday but you didn't answer."

"I went with Sesshomaru."

"I heard."

"What did you need me for?"

"You have a fitting with the seamstress. And Sesshomaru has to pick up his tux."

Even though she didn't want to be, Inuyasha and Kagome were still adamant that Rin be best man.

"When's the appointment?"

"Today at one thirty."

"Okay. That still gives me time to work." she said. "Can you two play nice while I work?"

"Inuyasha's leaving." Sesshomaru said.

"Not until you sign those papers."

Rin just shook her head, put her headphones on and went over to work on the mural. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and grinned wickedly.

"So, tell me how the high and mighty Sesshomaru wasn't able to duck a punch from little Rin?"

Inuyasha frowned slightly when Sesshomaru didn't respond in any way. Inuyasha looked at him and realized that he wasn't paying attention to him or the papers he was supposed to be signing. Annoying him wasn't fun if he was distracted. What in the hell could be so interesting to capture the ice bastard's attention? There wasn't anything over that way except... All thoughts fled from Inuyasha's mind as he followed the direction of Sesshomaru's gaze. No way. It couldn't be. Inuyasha was seeing things that wasn't there. It just couldn't. Could it? He studied Sesshomaru for a few seconds. He wasn't seeing things. Sesshomaru was looking at Rin and he was barely concealing his feelings. HOLY SHIT! The frigid ass had fallen for Rin. Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter over the situation. Sesshomaru turned to him and gave him his iciest glare.

"Enough about the eye."

"That's not what I'm laughing about." Inuyasha said with a huge grin. "You have it bad."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Nothing."

"That smug smile tells me otherwise."

Inuyasha didn't respond because his mind suddenly started to work overtime. Pieces of a puzzle that he hadn't realized he was looking at slowly shifted in place. Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin and Sesshomaru. It was weird to think about them together but it seemed to fit perfectly. It was sort of cute. Inuyasha turned to look at Rin. He didn't have any proof that she had feelings for Sesshomaru but something told him that she did. Sesshomaru quickly signed the papers and handed them to Inuyasha.

"You can leave now."

"The mural is looking awesome don't you think?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes." he answered.

"Do you know that Rin has done a few murals before? Bigger, more intricate murals?"

"So?"

"Just wondering why she's working so slowly. I mean, it's _never_ taken her this long before."

Go from there Sesshomaru, Inuyasha thought as he turned and walked out the door. That's my good deed for today. They'd better name their first born after me. Sesshomaru stared after Inuyasha. Exactly what was he trying to imply? It couldn't be what he thought he was. That maybe Rin had feelings for him. But then who would know better than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru returned his gaze to Rin. Could it be possible? Feeling someone looking at her, Rin turned and faced him. She pushed the headphones off one of her ears.

"Did you want me for something?"

"No."

"Okay."

Rin readjusted the headphones and went back to work. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru returned to his.

.  
.  
.

"Damn it, the dress is nice. I was more than ready to hate it." she mumbled to herself.

Rin was at the dress shop looking in the mirror at herself in her dress. Kagome had picked it out for her and it was the first time Rin had seen it. She was sure that it would be horrible but she actually liked it. It was even something she would've picked out for herself.

"Kagome chose well."

She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

"She really did." Rin agreed.

She turned slightly to look at the dress from the side. Even the fit was good. It was only going to need a few alterations.

"You two really look good together."

Both Sesshomaru and Rin turned to face the seamstress.

"I've worked here for a long time and I have to say that no one puts out we belong together vibes stronger than you two. Can I get a picture of you two for our wall?" she asked pointing to a wall with pictures of couples.

Sesshomaru started to say no but Rin stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Of course we'll take the picture."

The clerk went into the back to get the camera. Sesshomaru looked at Rin for an explanation and she smiled.

"'You two really look good together.'" she said imitating the clerk. "I hated to break her heart and tell her that "vibes" were wrong. Besides, it's not hurting anyone. Just smile pretty for the camera Sess."

The clerk came back and took the picture.

"Thank you for the picture. The alterations shouldn't take more than forty-five minutes. You can wait for it or have it delivered."

"I'll come back for it."

Rin slipped back on her shoes and walked over to Sesshomaru, who had gone back to looking through shirts.

"I'm done for now. While I'm waiting, I'm going to get something to eat."

She pointed to a fast food place across the street and he nodded his head.

"I'll come over there when I'm finished." he said.

"Okay."

Rin left and went across the street. There weren't many people inside so she didn't have to wait long to place her order. She ordered herself a bacon cheeseburger, fries and shake. She got her order and went to sit down. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came in and sat down.

"Should I have ordered something for you?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you even eat fast food?"

"Yes. It's easy to get when I'm busy."

"Honestly, I didn't see you eating in places like this. But since living with you, I've found myself surprised at how different you really are."

"Thank you, I think."

"Anyway, I need to call in your promise to let me do a picture." she said and then grinned. "Or do you want to back out? I won't hold it against you."

"And never hear the end of it, no. When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

"Yes, the art show is coming up and I have to submit my pictures a week before. So is tomorrow a go or not?"

"Yes."

"Good, tomorrow is all I need. I just hope you're not allergic to body paint." she mumbled as she took a bite of her hamburger.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Sesshomaru looked at her but didn't say anything. He could've sworn that she said something about being allergic and paint.

"What do you want me to wear tomorrow?"

"Oh. Something really casual will be fine."

"So have you finally chosen art as a career?"

"I think so. Contrary to popular belief, I haven't been changing majors just because I bore easily. Everything that I've chosen so far has appealed to my artistic side. Interior design, decorating, architecture, cooking."

"Cooking?"

"Come on, have you seen some of those plate presentations? Some of them are more intricate than my paintings."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"So what about you? Have you always wanted to be Mr. Suit and Tie?"

"I always knew that I'd take over for my father."

"That's not what I asked. Come on, haven't you ever wanted to be a fireman or policeman or something like that?"

He knew that she wasn't going to let it go until he answered so he did.

"There was a time when I wanted to be a DA."

"District attorney? You know, I can see you as a lawyer."

"Not a lawyer, a DA." he clarified. "I was seven and didn't know what it was. I just liked the briefcase the guy carried."

"That is so cute. Mini Sessy wanted a briefcase."

"Well, that particular career goal didn't last. Not long after I visted my father's office and saw his huge office and secretary. From that point on that's what I wanted."

"It's because you saw that you'd get to be in charge isn't it?"

"Of course."

Rin and Sesshomaru sat and continued talking until it was time to pick up her dress. Afterwards she went back to his office while Sesshomaru went to some meeting outside of the office.  
.

Early the next morning, Rin was up setting her things out. She wanted the rising sun as her background. She had asked Sesshomaru and he had agreed to that time of the morning. In fact, he was in his room getting dressed.

"Where do you want me?" Sesshomaru asked walking into the room.

"Near the window. "

Rin watched him walk over to the window and tried not to stare too hard. How the hell did he make sweats and a t-shirt look so sexy? And black was definitely his color. What in the world was she thinking when she asked him to do this for her? Not only did she have to look at him looking like a fantasy come true, but she had to touch him. At that thought, a wicked smile spread across her face.

_I get to touch him. Ooh, the life of an artist definitely has it's perks._

Rin made sure she had her things set up before she went over and put Sesshomaru in the position she wanted him in. In the end she had him sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the window. One knee was drawn up to his chest while the other was stretched out in front of him. His head was resting on the raised knee with his head tilted up so he was looking at her. She ran her fingers through his hair to both mess it up and comb it back into a rough ponytail. She hoped he didn't notice that she lingered in his hair a little longer than necessary. Rin couldn't help herself. She loved the way his hair felt slipping through her fingers. Rin stepped back and looked at her work. Sesshomaru and the set up was absolutely perfect. And the fact that he didn't look like he'd normally sit that way made it even better.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Then let's start."

Rin went back to her chair and begun working. A little while after she started she realized a problem with having Sesshomaru in that position. He was able to watch her. Normally Rin didn't have a problem with her subjects looking at her. But there was something unnerving about having Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She blocked him out as best as she could and soon she sat her pencil down.

"I'm done." Rin finally said. "I can do the rest without you."

Sesshomaru got up and stretched slightly.

"I know sitting for so long makes you stiff so if you want, I can give you a massage."

He looked at her for a second and shook his head no.

"There's a few things that need my attention at work."

"Ok."

Sesshomaru went to his bedroom and changed into a suit. He said goodbye to Rin, who was still working on the picture, on his way out the door. Truthfully, there wasn't anything that needed his immediate attention at work. He just didn't want to be around Rin for awhile. He needed to figure out what he was doing with her. Was he going to pursue her or let it go? Or would he just let things play out and see where it took him? For the first time in his life Sesshomaru wanted something that he wasn't sure he could have. Although, if he believed what Inuyasha had implied he could. But could he really trust Inuyasha's observations. This is the same person who hadn't noticed that Rin's been in love with him for years. And what about Rin's feelings for Inuyasha? Had they been real and faded or had he been right when he told her that she hadn't ever really loved him? Sesshomaru sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The more he thought about this, the more complicated it seemed to get. He mentally told himself that he wouldn't deal with anything Rin related for the rest of the day. This is why he concentrated on business. It was easier than dealing with feelings and relationships.

Rin returned Sesshomaru's goodbye and kept on working. Once he was out the door, she stopped what she was doing. She looked down at her drawing and sighed. It was only halfway done. She hadn't been able to concentrate with Sesshomaru looking at her. Rin didn't know why she was feeling so odd. She was feeling restless and nervous but couldn't put her finger on why.

"Just push it all to the side." she told herself. "You have a deadline and have to get this done before then."

She took a few deep breaths and worked on the drawing from memory. A few hours later, she was almost done. Needing a break, she went and printed the pictures from the hotel. Afterwards she decided to go give them to Sesshomaru instead of getting back to work. She walked into his office and laid the stack of pictures on his desk.

"These are from the hotel. I saved them on your computer at home."

"Hold onto them. We'll talk about your ideas when I get back."

"You were serious about listening to my ideas?"

"Yes."

"Wow, the great Sesshomaru is willing... wait a minute, you're leaving?"

"Yes. It's a last minute conference that I can't get out of."

"Have fun."

"You're welcome to come play secretary if you want."

He looked up at Rin. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked when Rin came with him last time.

"You just want me to go so I'll give you massages." she said jokingly.

She smiled at him but inside she was cursing her bad luck. She really, really, really(B) wanted to go but couldn't.

"I can't go. I'm supposed to meet with my advisor about my classes tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Next time?"

Please let there be a next time, she thought.

"Sure."

"When are you leaving?"

"Ten minutes." he said getting up to gather his things. "My plane should be ready now."

"Well, see you."

Rin gave him a half wave and then walked over to the mural. She stared at it for a few minutes. For some reason, she didn't feel like working on it today. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Sesshomaru was about to walk out the door.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

He turned back to face her. Rin looked at him silently for a minute. She started to say something but stopped.

"Never mind. Have a safe trip."

"I should be back in three days. I'll see you then." he said and then left.

Rin let out a silent scream. She had thrown away a perfect chance to spent more time with him. She let out a small sigh.

"It's not the end of the world." she said to herself. "He'll be back in three days. That's not to long."

Unfortunately for Rin, three days turned into a week which then turned into two. She kept herself busy but she couldn't help but to miss Sesshomaru. And it wasn't just because she had feelings for him. Once you got past that "Grr, I'm the big bad Sesshomaru" facade, he was fun to be around. She had already known that he had that warped sense of humor but he knew lots of obscure things that Rin found interesting. Of course the best thing of all was finding out things about him that she hadn't known before. Before living with him she hadn't known about the cooking, the secert stash of ice cream and peanut butter cups, or the fact that when he did work in his bedroom late at night, he listened to infomercials. Rin shook her head slightly. This only continued to prove how bad she had it for him. She sat the ice cream she was eating down and picked up the phone. Two rings later, Sesshomaru picked up.

"Is something wrong Rin?"

For a second she wondered how he knew it was her but then she remembered that oh so wonderful invention called caller id.

"No, just a little bored. You sound funny. Where are you?"

"Walking down the hall to the meeting room."

"Oh. Sorry to disturb you then."

"You're not."

"I am. I'll see you when you get."

"I'll call you when I get back to the hotel tonight." Sesshomaru said.

It was good to hear Rin's voice and he didn't want to get off the phone. If this meeting hadn't already been pushed back two times, he would have cancelled it.

"Okay."

"Tonight at nine then."

Rin was about to hang up but was hit by a sudden impulse to do something crazy. It was now or never because she doubted she'd be able to do it if he was standing in front of her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

There was a long silence and then a sigh.

"I'm not a replacement for Inuyasha."

"I know."

There was another brief moment of silence.

"Then yes I will go out with you."


	14. Misunderstandings

Author's Note- I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. Life got in the way and I needed to deal with it. I'm sorry for the poor quality of this chapter. Also, please excuse any mistakes. I didn't have time to edit. I'm not exactly happy with this story, but I do want to finish it. Next chapter is the last.

.

.

It took Rin a few seconds for it to sink in that she had asked Sesshomaru on a date.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I asked him." she said burying her face in her hands.

A second later it dawned on her that he had said yes, so she let out a small scream of excitement. Sesshomaru had to at least like her a little bit to agree to a date. Good. Things were finally starting to look up for her. Feeling inspired, Rin decided to go work on the mural. Close to the time Sesshomaru was to call, she cleaned herself up and then went into her room to work on some smaller art projects. Once nine o'clock came and went, Rin began to suspect that Sesshomaru wasn't going to call. A few hours later, she gave up waiting and went to bed. She was awakened some time later by an annoying buzzing sound. Still half asleep, it took her a few seconds to realize that it was her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. She opened it and saw that there was a missed message from Sesshomaru. She clicked on the message icon and played the message.

"The meeting is running later than anticipated. I should return home later today."

She quickly called and left him a message.

"No need to explain to me. I understand."

And she did. She had attended a few business meetings with her father, so she knew that they sometimes ran longer or shorter than scheduled. That's why she didn't automatically assume that he had lied to her when he hadn't called like he promised.

"I'll see you later then. Call me if you can't make it."

Rin clicked off the phone and lay back in the bed to go to sleep.

.

The next morning, she woke up late and then went to run a few errands. Afterwards, she went to the office and worked on that mural. She got home late that night, but instead of resting, she grabbed her camera equipment and went to the roof. She was so into taking the pictures that she didn't even notice that Sesshomaru had come up behind her.

"Rin."

He touched her shoulder and she jumped. Rin gripped her camera to use as a weapon when she turned around and saw who it was.

"God, Sesshomaru don't sneak up on me like that." she said taking off her headphones.

"I called you twice but you didn't hear me."

"How did you know I was up here?"

"I saw my chair holding the door open. Why are you out here?"

"My advisor convinced me to take a photography course. I needed to take some pictures before the actual course started so I decided to take some from up here. It's clear out tonight so I've got a good shot at the stars in the sky."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but he did look up. Instead of looking up, Rin looked at him. Not for the first time, she acknowledged how absolutely gorgeous Sesshomaru was. He could make supermodels weep and hide their faces in shame. At least he'd always have a backup plan if he failed as a businessman, which he wouldn't since as he was a genius at it. Rin could almost see it now, The Great Sesshomaru: Male supermodel. She imagined him doing one of those romance book covers, half naked holding some damsel in distress with the wind blowing through his hair and nearly lost it. Now that would be utterly hilarious. Maybe one day I'll draw that, she thought to herself. Of course it would have to forever remain a secret because he would kill her for just _thinking_ about it. Then again, it would make a wonderful birthday or Christmas present. In the mean time, she could just take a picture of him like that. Rin quickly lifted up her camera and clicked some pictures. She was so busy clicking away that she hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru was now looking at her. She quickly lowered the camera and grinned.

"Just finishing up the last of the roll." she explained.

She quickly turned around before he noticed that her camera was digital.

"It's late and I'm ready to turn in." she said as she then began gathering up her things.

"Rin, we need to talk about the date."

She tensed slightly, but didn't stop what she was doing. She wasn't ready to talk about that just yet but apparently Sesshomaru wanted to. And if his tone was anything to go by then she wasn't going to like what he had to say. If he had changed his mind, then so be it. Better to know now than later.

"If you changed your mind just say so. Trust me, I'll understand."

It was a lie naturally.

"I haven't."

Rin let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Then can we talk about it tomorrow? It's late and I'm about ready to drop."

She was actually wide awake, but didn't want to talk to him about the date, or at least not about why she asked. At this moment, she didn't know how she was going to answer. Obviously he could assume that she somewhat like him because she asked him out. But was she ready to tell him how much? One part of her was ready to get everything out in the open. That way there would be no more guessing and she would know where she stood with him. Another part thought telling him would be a foolish thing to do. She would only be opening herself up to even more hurt. Sesshomaru looked at her for a second. Seeing as he waited this long to discuss what was going on with them, another day wouldn't hurt.

"Fine."

"Good. You can make me breakfast and we can talk." she said with a smile.

"I have an early morning meeting."

"Lunch or dinner then. You choose. Besides, knowing your almost nonexistent sleep habits, you've probably only had two or three hours of sleep."

Rin slung her bag and camera over her shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, to bed with you too."

They left the roof. Once in the apartment they said goodnight and then went to their bedrooms. Instead of going to bed Rin grabbed her phone and dialed Inuyasha. She needed to do one last thing before she had her talk with Sesshomaru. The voicemail picked up so she left a message.

"Yasha, I know you're busy tonight and not going to get this until tomorrow morning. If you're free, come see me. I need to talk to you."

She clicked the phone off and then got ready for bed.

.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Inuyasha showed up. Rin was working on a painting when he walked in. She pulled off her headphones and looked at him.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I would have been here sooner, but I just got your message."

"That's okay, there was no need to rush."

"So, what's wrong?"

Rin frowned to herself. How the hell was she supposed to start this conversation? She needed to know if she still reacted to Inuyasha like she always did. Was she just trying to push her feelings for Inuyasha off onto Sesshomaru? She honestly didn't think so, but not too long ago she truly felt that she was in love with Inuyasha. Totally blank for any ideas, Rin threw all caution to the wind and leaned forward to kiss him. Right away she realized the main flaw in her plan. The fact that you can enjoy kissing someone even if you're not in love with them. It made it hard to judge with Inuyasha because she did have feelings for him. In fact, if it wasn't for her feelings for Sesshomaru, she probably would still believe that she was still in love with Inuyasha. For his part, Inuyasha froze in shock. What the hell was going on? Rin was kissing him, and it definitely wasn't one of their friendly pecks. His mind was screaming at him to pull away, but his body just refused to listen.

"For so long I thought I was in love with you." she said as she pulled away.

For some reason Inuyasha's mind just seemed to focus on the "in love with you" portion of Rin's sentence. Inuyasha felt his heart sink. This couldn't be happening. The kiss was bad, but this was so much more worse. He didn't even want to begin to deal with what it meant. He wanted this to be a joke or nightmare but he knew it was neither. The last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was hurt Rin, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't let her think that he returned her feelings. He loved her, just not romantically. And what about Sesshomaru? Inuyasha was sure that she liked him. He must have been wrong because she wouldn't have kissed him otherwise. Rin watched Inuyasha's face and was incredibly happy that she wasn't in love with him. Otherwise, she would've been devastated. His expression told her everything she needed to know. Inuyasha didn't love her like that, probably never even thought about it. She would admit that it did hurt a little especially for the Rin who had honestly believed that she had been in love with Inuyasha. At the same time, she was relieved that he didn't return her feelings. She could just imagine the trouble that would've been stirred up if Inuyasha had returned her feelings. Rin was in love with Sesshomaru now and she would never wish unrequited feelings on anyone.

"But I'm not. I'm in love with Sesshomaru, evil bastard that he is."

"Rin, I'm really sorry. As much as I..." he trailed off as her earlier words sunk in.

His eyes widened as he stared at Rin. She was in love with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had thought that there was something could be going on with the two, but this was more than he thought. He had to sigh in relief though. If she was in love with Sesshomaru, then she couldn't be in love with him. A lot of heartache and pain would be avoided.

"So why did you kiss me?"

Rin sighed and knelt down beside him.

"I needed to make sure, but I shouldn't have used you like that. I'm sorry for that."

"So...uh, did you feel anything? When you kissed me I mean."

Rin quickly thought over the kiss. It was nice. Not earth shattering, but not repulsive either. If they did it again she would happily do it, but if they didn't, she would be okay with that too. In all honesty, she felt more just _thinking_ about kissing Sesshomaru.

"It was nice." she said with a sigh. "Sesshomaru tried to tell me, but I just thought he was being his usual bastard self."

"Sesshomaru knew?"

"Just about everyone did. You're probably the only one who didn't know."

"Damn. This is going to take some time to sink in. So, what are you going to do about Sesshomaru?"

"I asked him out on a date, and he said yes."

"Good. You know, I don't get what you women see in him. He's a cold, arrogant bastard."

"He's an extremely **sexy**, cold, arrogant bastard. His hair is gorgeous and his body is..."

"That's enough!" Inuyasha said covering his ears. "Hearing you talk about him like that is making me sick."

"You know, I can also be describing you. The two of you look alike."

"Now that was just cruel of you to say."

Rin laughed and then sighed.

"Are you okay with this? Me being in love with Sesshomaru I mean."

"Yes. He's cold, ruthless, an asshole, and not to mention..."

Inuyasha was cut off as Rin reached out and playfully hit him. It was only as she saw the stain on his shirt that she remembered that she had paint on that hand.

"Sorry. If I get it in the wash right now, it shouldn't set in."

He pulled off the shirt and handed it to her.

"This means I'm going to have to wear one of Sesshomaru's shirts." he groaned as they walked toward Sesshomaru's room.

"Or you can wear one of mine."

Rin came up behind him and wrapped her arm around him so she could poke his stomach.

"With your body, I think you could totally pull off looking hot in one of my tight pink shirts." she said jokingly.

She had just finished poking his stomach as the front door clicked and then opened. Rin froze as Sesshomaru, followed by Kagome, walked in the door. They too froze when they caught a glimpse of Rin and Inuyasha. Normally either Rin or Inuyasha would have made a comment but they both realized how bad they actually looked. Inuyasha was shirtless while Rin was still in her pajamas. From the way her hand was now placed, it looked like she had been caressing his stomach with the intention of moving lower instead of poking it. And to top if all off, Rin's lip gloss was smeared and some was still visible on Inuyasha's lips. Kagome stared for a few more seconds and then left. Inuyasha cursed and immediately took off after her. That left Sesshomaru and Rin alone together. Why do these things always happen to me, she thought miserably. Rin shifted slightly. She was afraid to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. She could only imagine what he was thinking. Probably something along the lines of her still wanting Inuyasha and sitting back and waiting for the right moment to get her chance with him. When she finally did glance at him, she instantly regretted it. His expression was completely blank. She had seen his face like that before, and had always hated it. That blank expression always seemed to scream, "you're too insignificant to be acknowledged by me." And the last thing she wanted was to be not acknowledged by him.

For his part, Sesshomaru really wasn't thinking much of anything, other than telling himself that he shouldn't have been surprised. From the beginning Rin had made it clear that she was in love with Inuyasha. _He_ had been the one trying to convince her otherwise. He had been surprised, and he would never admit it to himself, hurt. He actually thought that Rin had let go of Inuyasha. And when she had asked him to go out with her... Sesshomaru stopped that line of thought quickly. How utterly foolish of me to think that she did, he thought to himself. No matter, he would push his feeling for Rin to the back of his mind and then put all of this down as a hard lesson learned and move on.

"Don't jump to conclusions." she said.

He completely ignored her and started to walk past her.

"I can explain."

She grabbed his arm so he stopped and looked her. Rin quickly let him go at the sight of the cold look he was giving her. In all of the time that she had known him, she had never seen Sesshomaru look at anyone that way.

"Whatever you and Inuyasha get up to is none of my business. Now, I have a multimillion dollar business deal that needs to be closed in a few hours. I don't have time to play games with you right now."

Rin flinched like she had been hit.

"A game? You think that's what this is?"

"Isn't it?"

When she didn't answer, Sesshomaru walked to his office. Part of Rin wanted to follow him, but she decided against it. If he thought this was a game, then she wasn't going to go in there and lay her heart on the line. Or what was left of it because right now it sure felt like it was breaking. A minute or so later, he came out of the office. Without saying anything or even acknowledging her, he walked passed Rin and went out the door. Rin couldn't do anything except look after him. Her heart clinched painfully and she had to will herself not to cry.

"I am done with this." she said to herself.

She walked into her room and quickly changed clothes. As she made her way back through the living room, she stopped and looked at the mural. After staring for a few moments, she walked over it and picked up a paintbrush.

Hours later, Sesshomaru returned home. He had gone to his office to work but his mind was on the Rin situation, so it was hard for him to get anything done. He had finally given up trying and came home. Besides, he realized that he needed to talk to Rin, possibly offer her an apology. After he had time to calm down and think, it became clear how irrational he had acted. Inuyasha and Rin had always been extremely close and had frequently been caught in questionable situations. At first it had raised a few eyebrows, but then it got to the point that both their families just paid it no attention. There really was no reason for them to sneak around. Both families openly welcomed and encouraged a relationship between the two. Why else would they let two unaccompanied minors share a hotel room with only one bed? So what was so different this time? Simple, Sesshomaru was jealous. For the first time in his life he had been jealous and had acted like it. He couldn't help but to frown slightly. Such a display was beneath him. Once he got to his door, he noticed that there was an envelope taped to his door. He pulled it off and opened it. There was a key, that he recognized as his, and a slip of paper in it. Ignoring the key for a second, he read the slip of paper.

_I didn't want to further waste either of our time by pretending to continue._

Sesshomaru stared at the letter for a second. She wouldn't, he thought as he quickly rushed inside. He walked into the livingroom and paused. She would. Even the usually expressionless Sesshomaru couldn't stop the look of surprise from showing on his face. The wall that had once housed Rin's vibrantly colored mural was once again painted white. Not even a second later the true meaning of the now blank wall hit him. This was Rin's goodbye. She was gone and didn't plan on coming back.

.

.

Another AN- As you can see, I took out the date part. I was having trouble writing it. Not only that but I don't have much inspiration for this story. I want to finish it so that I can work on my other stories.


	15. And this is How it Ends

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the show Inuyasha or the characters.  
**  
Author's Note**- I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported me. I am so sorry for the extremely, extremely, long wait. I'm not happy with the story or the way it ended but I'm done. Finally. It'll be exactly 2 years since the last update on Wednesday. 7years since I began. I started another story and was going to post right after this one was done, but it's wasn't finished in time. It'll be posted as soon as it is.

.

.

After leaving Sesshomaru's, Rin went and checked herself into a hotel. She didn't want to go back to her fathers because she wasn't ready to explain to him and Claire what had been going on. Not to mention she wasn't up for any of Claire's snide comments. And Inuyasha was out of the question because she didn't want to cause him any more trouble. Besides, she needed some time to herself to process everything and decide what she was going to do. Finding a permanent place to live was definitely on her list. However, she didn't need to worry about that just yet. She had more than enough money to stay in the hotel for a few months. She also needed to talk to Inuyasha. Most of all she thought about Sesshomaru, even though she didn't want to. What was he doing? Did he feel horrible for being an asshole? Did he drop dead yet? Could she ever forgive Sesshomaru? And if she could, would she want to? Sure, she could understand his reaction but that didn't make it right. And if he hadn't been such a stupid, inconsiderate bastard that jumped to the _wrong_ conclusions, she could have explained and cleared everything up. She both loved him and hated him at this moment. Rin ran her hand through her hair and groaned. She didn't have time to deal with this right now. She had art work that needed to be finished and turned in. Pushing everything except her artwork to the back of her mind, Rin went on to complete her work. As soon as she was finished, she dropped her portfolio off with her teacher and went to Inuyasha's house. She figured that he would be the easiest to deal with. Rin knocked on the door until he opened it.

"I'm sorry." she said before he could say anything.

"You're an idiot. I never blamed you."

She let out a sigh of relief and hugged him. She wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if she had completely ruined their friendship.

"Hey, you want to come in?"

"Not today. There's something else I need to do. I need to ask a favor." she said. "I need you to tell me how to get in contact with Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at her for a few seconds.

"Can I ask why?"

"I want to apologize to her. I owe you one too. I never meant to cause you any trouble. I was being selfish and thought I wanted to be with you. That was really stupid when you think about it because even if I was in love with you, you weren't in love with me. I never stood a chance." she said as she ran her hand through her hair. "I know how much you love Kagome and I don't want to be the reason you split. That's why I want her to know that there really wasn't anything going on."

"I know."

Rin stiffened at the sound of Kagome's voice. She turned and saw her coming from the kitchen.

"Inuyasha and I talked already. We're good now." Kagome explained.

"You heard all of that?"

"Yes, but it was nice to hear it from you."

"Well like I told Inuyasha, I really am sorry. You genuinely tried to befriend me but I was a complete bitch."

"It's okay. I'll be honest too and say that I don't like it, but I do understand."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Well, I hate to just come and blurt all of this out but I really need to get going. I have a few things I need to finish for my art class."

She was lying of course, but she needed to get out of there. It was so damn awkward. Suddenly Kagome moved closer to Rin and hugged her.

"Thank you for coming to apologize. However, I wouldn't have let him go without a fight." she whispered.

"I'm glad."

Rin nodded her head and pulled away. Really, what could she say?

"So how are you and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Great. We also talked and were able to finally come to an understanding."

Rin wasn't ready to deal the Sesshomaru issue at the moment so she felt she had no choice other than to lie. She threw up her hand in a wave and quickly got out of there.

Once she was out of sight, Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Does that mean they worked things out and are okay now?"

"When dealing with most people, yes. In reference to Sesshomaru it translates to him being an ass to her. It's probably worse than before."

"So are you going to talk to him?"

"No. My getting involved will probably just make it worse."

"What if I do it?"

"Hell no. That asshole will see it as you trying to get them together to keep Rin away from me. Let's just leave it for them to solve."

.

Despite what he said, Inuyasha couldn't help getting involved. Rin was his best friend and Sesshomaru, regrettably, was his brother. They had to frequently see each other at their parents house and at work. Like now. He had to drop off some papers to Sesshomaru and it was killing him not to say anything. It had been a few days since Rin had visited him and he still hadn't heard from her. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha glaring at him but he ignored him.

"Have you talked to Rin lately?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru continued ignoring him. He didn't want to talk about Rin, especially not with Inuyasha. After he finished going through the papers and signed them, he then handed them back to Inuyasha. Unfortunately, he didn't leave.

"No one has heard from her in a few days."

Instead of saying anything, Sesshomaru turned to his laptop and began typing something. Inuyasha glared at him.

"You misunderstood what you saw. Rin doesn't love me and you know it."

"Goodbye Inuyasha. You are wasting my time."

"Is that what you did to Rin? Say something mean to make her leave?"

Sesshomaru tensing slightly told him that he was right.

"You're a fucking asshole. The problem with you is that everything came so easy to you. You pushed Rin away without giving her a chance because you realized that there was a possibility that you'd lose."

Inuyasha dragged his hand through his hair in frustration. He absolutely wanted to kill Sesshomaru for being so damn stubborn. He wasn't so blind that he couldn't see that Rin had feeling for him. This could all be over if he could just tell Sesshomaru how Rin felt. However, Inuyasha wouldn't betray her that way. Besides, he wanted Sesshomaru to mend things with Rin without knowing her feelings.

"You fucked up big time." he said heading toward the door. "The last thing I'm going to say about this is apologize to Rin. Ignore me all you want but at this point it's probably the only way you're going to get her back."

Once Inuyasha left Sesshomaru sighed and pushed his laptop away. How in the world was he supposed to get any work done with this on his mind?

.

Rin looked at her watch for the fifth time. She was running close to an hour late for the art show. Fortunately, she would get there in time to still be considered fashionably late. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to make any last minute changes to her display. She was still mad at herself for just handing her entire portfolio over to her teacher to setup anyway she wanted. Because of the whole Sesshomaru situation, Rin hadn't been in the mood to deal with it. Therefore tonight was the first time she would see how her display turned out. Rin walked over to her display and froze. If she hadn't had a white-knuckled grasp on her glass, she would have dropped it. Mixed in with the work she meant to submit were some of her sketches of Sesshomaru. Most were her way of taking her anger out on him so he was drawn as a demon, warlord, donkey, and a few others along those lines but there were a few nice ones, especially one of him as a small white puppy with huge, watery eyes or a mini Sesshomaru.

"Do you like the placements?" her teacher asked walking up to her.

"Why are those up there?"

"They were in your portfolio. They're absolutely gorgeous and I'm glad you entered them."

Rin groaned and mentally kicked herself for blindly handing her teacher her portfolio.

"Unfortunately they have to come down."

"Many people have expressed an interest in them."

"I don't have the model's permission to display them."

"Is that all? He signed a release earlier."

"Earlier? How did you get his contact number?"

"It was unnecessary. I happened to be at the door when he walked in."

"Sesshomaru is here?"

"Yes. In fact..."

"Hello Rin."

Damn it. Rin didn't want to deal with him just yet, but it was too late to get out of there now. She plastered a fake smile on her face and turned to face him.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"Excuse me you two. I see someone I need to talk to. I'll see you later on tonight."

The teacher walked off. Sesshomaru looked at the Rin's display and then back at her.

"Interesting pictures you've submitted."

"They weren't supposed to be included in the show. I was just talking to my teacher about having them taken down."

"Why? They're very good. And from what I've seen, everyone likes them."

"Thank you. So why are you here?"

"I've decided that I like the idea of the murals. I'm looking for potential artists."

"In that case, you should be talking to Mai and Kyle. As much as I would like to think, I'm not the best in the class." Rin said with a fake smile.

Honestly, she didn't care about being best in the class. What she cared about was the fact that it wouldn't be _her_ artwork on Sesshomaru's. Yeah, her jealousy was irrational, but damn it those walls were hers.

"I'll remember to check out their work as well as a few others."

"Good luck with that. If you'll excuse me I have something to do." Rin said and walked off.

She needed a few seconds to herself so she headed outside to the patio. She frowned when she realized that Sesshomaru was behind her.

"Why are you following me?"

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't. I think we said all we've needed to say. In fact, it's probably best if we don't say anything else."

"Rin."

"Look, I don't want to talk to you. When I did want to talk, you acted like it would kill you to grace my lowly self with some of your time. Remember not having time to waste on me? I refuse to jump through hoops now just because you changed your mind. It could've been different. All I just wanted was for you..."

Anything else she was going to say was cut off as Sesshomaru kissed her. Despite not being happy with him, Rin's first reaction was to kiss back. And to her dying day she would deny slipping her tongue in his mouth first. Seriously, how could she resist his very, _very_, luscious mouth? It wasn't until she felt her back hit the wall behind her that she snapped out of haze. Rin pushed him back but couldn't move away from him because he was blocking her way. Damn it, this isn't what she wanted to do. Rin wiped her mouth and frowned at him.

"Do you really think some stupid…"

_Sizzling, mind blowing_

"Kiss makes everything alright?"

The weak kneed mess of a girl inside of her was screaming yes. Judging by his body language, it wasn't hard to figure out that his answer was yes. Arrogant, _sexy_, bastard. Still, Rin refused to let herself be appeased so easily. His total dismissal of her that day had deeply hurt her.

"It doesn't." Rin said answering her own question. "You should have given me a chance to explain. Instead, you just brushed everything off as a game. Well, it wasn't. I wouldn't have risked rejection and asked you on a date if it had been."

Every ounce of smugness that Sesshomaru felt at Rin giving in quickly drained away. He didn't like seeing that defeated look on her face. He was screwing this up all over again. He was intelligent, ran his own company, as well as co-ran his family's multinational, billion dollar company yet he couldn't seem to get this thing with Rin right.

"I'm sorry."

For once in his life, Sesshomaru decided to listen to Inuyasha. He was never going to live it down but it would be worth it if that moron's advice was right. Rin froze. Holy hell. Apparently she was having a stroke because there was no way she just heard Sesshomaru apologize. He used her momentary pause to stand in front of the door to keep her from opening it.

"It was wrong of me to kiss you. And I shouldn't have said what I did that day. I know that it wasn't a game. I saw you with Inuyasha and I..."

"Was jealous?" Rin asked sarcastically.

As if. It was more like Sesshomaru hated losing.

"Yes."

Oh god, now she was hallucinating. The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru was admitting to a weakness, and something as beneath him as jealousy at that. Rin never thought she'd see the day.

"You are without a doubt the most stubborn and annoying person I ever met. That is quite a feat seeing as I have that ignorant simpleton for a brother. You irritate me in ways I never thought possible."

Okay, there was the cold jackass that she knew.

"Do you want me to hit you?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Yet I miss it. I miss you." he continued ignoring her threat. "Accept my apology and come back home. Please."

"I absolutely hate you." she said without any real hatred behind her words. "I guess I have no choice but to agree since you said please so nicely."

"No choice at all." he replied with a small smirk. "Can we go now? I've had enough public displays for today. They are beneath me."

He nodded towards the people inside who were doing a bad job at pretending not to look at them. Rin couldn't stop herself from laughing. Even after all of that he was still an arrogant asshole. But that was one of the many things she loved about him and she wouldn't have it any other way. Rin grabbed his hand and turned to take a step forward but was stopped when Sesshomaru didn't move. She looked at him only to find him staring at her. She let him do that for a few moments before she became nervous.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is something on my face?"

"I love you Rin."

A huge smile spread across her face.

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

This time Rin move closer and kissed him.

.

~The end ~

.

MINI EPILOUGE:

Later that night Rin lost her virginity to Sesshomaru. Surprisingly, it was Rin who pounced on Sesshomaru, not that he was complaining. In fact, they spent the next three days locked in his apartment.

Kagome and Inuyasha moved their wedding up two months. At the reception, Inuyasha decided to call attention to Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship. For the next half hour they had to deal with people questioning them while Inuyasha and Kagome watched with smirks on their faces. Sesshomaru in turn congratulated them on their impending parenthood. Rin and Sesshomaru used the commotion to quickly slip out the door. Kagome and Inuyasha denied the pregnancy but six months later their twins were born.

A few months later Rin was once again reminded of her mistake of not paying attention to the art show. She forgot that there would be an auction at the end of the night and didn't mark any of her work as not for sale. Consequently, a picture of a demon Sesshomaru ended up as the cover for a bestselling romance novel. Sesshomaru was able to use his considerable resources to not only get them to reprint the covers but buy back most of the ones sold. Unfortunately, Inuyasha got his hands on a few boxes first. There was no way he was going to miss out on this humiliating blackmail jackpot

After graduation, Rin continued painting and then opened her own gallery. Sesshomaru merged his business with the family business and continued buying and restoring hotels on the side. Rin helped him when she wasn't busy. Five years later they got married in a private ceremony at one of Sesshomaru's hotel. Six months later they had a huge extravagant one for family and friends. Everyone was shocked a year later when Rin announced that she was pregnant. Although neither she nor Sesshomaru had thought they wanted children and were apprehensive about having one, they couldn't have been happier when their daughter, Kyou, was born. Naturally, Inuyasha had the privilege, and camera on hand, to witness Sesshomaru's face the first time he had to change his little girl's diaper.


End file.
